Darkness Reigns
by Draco Arc Nova
Summary: What if Spyro was unable to resist the Dark Master's power and Cynder couldn't save him. Read and experience what would happen when the two most powerful dragons belong to evil. SXC.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of His Evil

Darkness Reigns

**Disclaimer:** I own what's mine, but not what isn't mine.

**Author's Note:** This is a story that I thought of when I was looking at my background, which is Spyro and Cynder in their evil forms surrounded by darkness and so this is what I thought of.

**Chapter 1: The Birth of His Evil**

The two Celestial Moons were nearly overlapping one another. It was only matter of seconds until the eclipse occurred. A dark entity waited anxiously for this. He has waited for hundreds of years to be free and now that moment was here. The moons lined up and the beam of Convexity that was flowing from the Well of Souls intensified and strengthened. The dark entity raced down the beam towards the Well of Souls to begin his conquest of the land.

* * *

Gaul, the Ape King jumped into the air and thrust both swords into the floor where Spyro was a few moments ago. Gaul ripped the blades out of the floor and the ground below Spyro and Gaul gave out, causing them to fall to the level below.

Gaul recovered quickly and looked up at the beam as it increased with power. Gaul smiled knowing that his master has returned. That smile though disappeared quickly though when he saw that Spyro's body lay in the beam of Convexity.

Spyro's body was lifted up in the beam and then with a flash of purple light his body became dark and demonic.

Gaul roared at Spyro and attacked, not knowing that it was his master. Spyro opened his mouth and fired a column of Convexity energy that forced Gaul back a few feet along with in casing his left arm in stone. Gaul howled in rage and Spyro fired another blast of Convexity, this time in casing most of Gaul's left side of his body. Spyro then unleashed his rage in a massive shockwave of Convexitial energy.

The first shockwave flew out completely freezing Gaul in stone and the second wave destroyed him.

Spyro looked down at the floor as if he was tired or the action he had just committed was burden.

His glowing eyes closed for only a moment before he heard someone ask from above, "What's happening down there?"

"Spyro you ok buddy?" Sparx asked.

Spyro suddenly flew up inside the beam and hovered a good ten feet above Cynder and Sparx, displaying his new found power.

Sparx screamed and flew off when Spyro appeared.

Cynder stepped back and looked up in horror at her friend saying, "Oh no."

She immediately thought, "He has Spyro."

She ran up to the edge of the hole in floor and shouted, "Spyro stop!"

Spyro turned and looked at his two friends with a dark glare.

Sparx moves back and raises his hands saying, "Ow, calm down man it's me."

Spyro's glare ceased as he blinked and he began to return to normal as he said, "I…I can't…" He blinked and struggled to keep control of himself.

Cynder jumped in the air, swung her tail, but was stopped by Spyro's claw. Spyro had fallen again, the glare that he gave Cynder was terrifying, like the one that the Dark Master had. Spyro threw her and she landed on the ground hard.

Spyro landed on the edge of the hole and looked at Cynder who was getting up. A thick sheet of smoke came from Spyro that began to take shape. When the smoke became solid, a dark purple dragon, like Spyro, but much older, stood a few feet from Spyro.

Cynder looked in horror as she recognized the dragon. Malefor, the Dark Master. Cynder stepped back trying to think of a way to escape, but she wasn't about to leave without Spyro. She looked to Spyro and found him kneeling before Malefor. Malefor smiled as he looked down at Spyro, pleased that he had control over him.

"Spyro?" Cynder whispered.

Spyro's eyes looked at her with no emotion; no trace of his former self. Cynder felt her heartbreak and the Dark Master smiled seeing the effect it had on her.

Malefor took a step towards Cynder, but she didn't notice. She was locked on to Spyro who returned the gaze.

Cynder heard something inside her head like a ghost whispering to her from the spirit world saying, "I love you Cynder."

"I love you too," Cynder thought, knowing that it would project into Spyro's mind, hopefully freeing him.

Malefor then knocked Cynder unconscious with dark energy and turned to Spyro who remained kneeling.

"Rise my friend," Malefor said, "You have allowed me to return with full power. I thank you and I have decided to reward with a gift of your choice."

Spyro rose and said, "I only wish for your favor," his voice was lower and darker than usual.

"There must be one thing you want that I haven't given you yet," the Dark Master prodded.

Spyro looked towards Cynder's unconscious form and stared at it.

"You want her," Malefor asked," Don't you?"

Spyro merely blinked and lowered his head, "No it is a foolish idea that will make me vulnerable."

"She will cause more good than harm if she is with you and she is very talented," Malefor stated, "She is now under my influence and still feels for you. It will take some time though for those feelings to redevelop."

Spyro bowed again and said, "Thank you my master."

Sparx came out of hiding and flew in front of Spyro's face.

"What do you think you're doing? He's your enemy, not your master as you just said," Sparx shouted.

"He is my master Sparx," Spyro replied.

"Prove your loyalty Spyro and I can promise that you will have Cynder," the Dark Master said.

Spyro looked at Sparx and knew what he meant.

Sparx began to flee, but Spyro chased him down, pinning him to the ground.

"Spyro, please don't," Sparx begged, "I'm your brother!"

"You're not my brother!" Spyro shouted as he stabbed a claw through Sparx's throat.

Sparx's glow ceased and the dragonfly that was Spyro's brother and best friend was dead.

"Very good," Malefor commented.

Spyro bowed his head and said, "Thank you master."

"Now bring Cynder with us," the Dark Master replied, "We will begin the plans for our conquest."

Spyro lifted Cynder with his horns and let her body slide down onto his back. When she was in a stable position Spyro followed.

A figure in the shadows on the roof of the room watched as the two dark dragons left. The figure lowered his cloak hood to reveal feline characteristics. He grabbed his bow from his back and descended the mountain.

He found solid ground after an hour of climbing down the mountain and ran into the nearby forest to warn the Guardians of what had occurred.


	2. Chapter 2: The Heroes of Evil

**Chapter 2: The Heroes of Evil**

Spyro exited a burning village. He was assigned to destroy it and all who were there and that he did. He knew his master would be pleased and he saw an opportunity to advance in the ranks of the Dark Armies. Soon he would become the right hand dragon of Malefor the Great.

Spyro was larger than he was since he had grown rapidly as all dragons do. He stood six tall at the shoulders. He raised his neck to its full length to enjoy the scene of the burning village. From his feet to his head he was about eight feet in height. He was muscular for his age. His horns hade grown as well to large lengths and were extremely sharp. His scales were a dark purple color seemingly giving him an aura of darkness surrounding his form.

He thought about Cynder as well. She was working towards the same prize. It had been ten years since he joined the Dark Master and all that time he had most of Malefor's favor. He wished that she would develop the feelings that his master promised. He didn't want to compete with her, but to be with her, doing the same missions, striking down their enemies on the same battlefield.

He continued on his way back to his master to report the good news.

* * *

The four Guardians and Hunter where in the temple, watching this display of events through the Pool of Visions. Ignitus turned away from the pool with sorrow written all over his face.

"What has he done Ignitus?" asked Terrador.

"He has destroyed another village," Ignitus answered, "Spyro the Fallen is following Malefor's command to the letter."

"I was afraid of this," a voice said. The four Guardians and Hunter looked at the source of the words. An ancient gray dragon entered the room. All five of them stared in amazement.

"The Chronicler," Ignitus whispered.

"Yes," the gray dragon replied, "I come with sad tidings but ones of hope as well. Cynder and Spyro the Dark Ones are fully controlled and loyal to the Dark Master as you may have known, but there is one way to loosen that hold."

"And how is that?" asked Volteer.

"If he sees any of you it could trigger old memories that may shake this evil from him," the Chronicler said, "Malefor will probably send him here to kill you soon. That may be the only time that you can save him."

Hunter looked towards the ancient keeper of time and asked, "You will not be joining us in the battle?"

"No," he replied, "I'm too old for that now, but some of the creatures that want freedom will be here to assist." Hunter nodded his head. "I must depart now. My absence in the Temple of Time is never supposed to occur. Fair well my friends and may the ancestors watch over you."

The dragon turned and left the temple leaving the Guardians and Hunter to think about what will happen in the near future.

"I will gather and train these new warriors that will be helping us," Hunter said as he left.

"Thank you we will definitely need all of them to survive Malefor's evil," Ignitus replied.

* * *

Spyro had returned to his master's fortress to deliver the news of his enemies defeat. He looked at the volcano before him and smiled. The fires that shot into the sky made the world hide in terror, hoping that the fires would not reach their homes. The fire wasn't the full extent of the evil. The black clouds of ash blocked the sun out not allowing any light to reach the land near the volcano.

The gates were opened as the orc guards saw that Spyro was approaching. The guards bowed to him and closed the gate as soon as he passed through the threshold. He made his way to the cave that served as the entrance to Malefor's personal dwelling.

He took about a half dozen steps before he heard someone say, "Well is it not the great purple dragon who has returned from his mission?"

"Cynder," Spyro said with both relief and distaste.

"It took you long enough to destroy that village," Cynder said with a smile, "He will not be happy with your lack of time efficiency."

"You should be talking," Spyro replied, "I'm the one who freed him if I remember correctly after you failed."

Cynder's smile faded and she growled, "I can't wait until the day you fail and I pick up where you left off."

"That will never happen," Spyro replied, "Especially since I have been given more power then you can imagine."

"We'll see," Cynder said as she walked away.

Spyro turned and headed towards his master's chamber.

Cynder continued on her way towards her chamber and couldn't help but notice that she had felt something when ever she was near Spyro.

"What is it about him that causes this?" Cynder asked aloud, "Why am I feeling like this for that pathetic whelp?"

* * *

Spyro entered a large chamber that was filled with the light from the heart of the volcano. He had didn't see his master and asked, "Master?"

A sudden blast of lava and fire shot out of the pool of lava below the cliff at the far edge of the chamber. The Dark Master landed on the cliff edge and shook off any magma that remained on his scales.

"My master," Spyro said as he bowed.

"I assume that you were successful then?" Malefor said.

"Of course my master," Spyro replied, "Have I ever failed you master?"

"No, you have not and I am glad for that," Malefor smiled, "That is why I'm promoting you to be my head general."

Spyro smiled and thought, "Ha, wait until Cynder hears about this."

"It is only fitting that a purple dragon should be the right hand of the first purple dragon, is it not?" the Dark Master asked.

"It is my master," Spyro replied.

"And soon your training will be complete," the Dark Master continued.

"What else will I be learning my master?" asked Spyro.

"How to completely control Convexity," he answered, "I know that you fear to use it."

Spyro looked at his master with shock. "No I have a weakness," he thought.

"It is all right," Malefor replied, "Convexity is a complex power. It has…interesting effects." There was a long pause, "You fear the past. Memories come to you when you use it, does it not?" Spyro nodded. "It will pass in time. After I finish with you, you will be nearly as powerful as me."

Spyro continued to look at the floor.

"What else is the matter my friend?" Malefor asked.

"Cynder," Spyro replied.

"Not falling for you yet?" Malefor asked, "She will soon. She is just as unique dragon as you are. She is very determined and focuses on her task, but she will feel for you soon."

"Thank you," Spyro said, "May I ask what my next mission is?"

"Come back tomorrow after you rise from your slumber and we shall finish your training," the Dark Master answered, "For you are the greatest of my warriors along with several others. You are one of the dark conquerors of this land."

"May I ask who the other is my master?" asked Spyro.

"Cynder is," he replied simple.

* * *

Ignitus stood out on the balcony of the temple looking out towards the volcano far off in the distance. Hunter joined him on the balcony and sighed as he looked at the clouds that were heading towards them.

"It will begin soon," Hunter said, "They will be coming within the next week."

"You know this?" asked Ignitus.

"I have seen their tactics before. Malefor wants to destroy us as quickly as possible," Hunter replied, "Spyro will be leading them and possibly Cynder or another general. Either way we are in trouble."

"We shall find out soon," Ignitus said, "We Guardians have prepared the temple in case we fail to hold it. The Dark Master will never have the pleasure of controlling this sacred place."

"It seems that the doom of our time is approaching," Hunter replied.

"Indeed," Ignitus agreed.


	3. Chapter 3: To the Temple

Here is the next chapter. Warning it is longer than the other chapters, but a lot happens. I hope everyone enjoys it. For those who are fans of That Night, the sequel is posted , I'm putting the second chapter up as well. The story is called The Aquamarine Brigade. Please R&R.

Chapter 3: To the Temple

The next morning Spyro was in his master's chamber. The Dark Master was looking into a dark crystal. Spyro was bowing to him.

"My master," Spyro said.

The Dark Master turned around and looked at his young pupil.

Malefor answered, "Now it is time to complete your training in the art of Convexity. My enemies cannot use the only thing that could defeat me now that you will have mastered this power. Convexity is fully on our side now. Now let's begin."

"Yes my master," Spyro said.

They walked to center of the chamber and the Dark Master turned towards Spyro, "Now to master the powers of Convexity you need to think of something that it is important to you. It will help you focus while the wild energies flow through you. It will try to overwhelm you, but if you focus enough it will submit. Now try it."

Spyro closed his eyes and focused on Cynder. The power of Convexity flowed through his body, but he felt in control, which was different. He didn't have any memories reappear either.

Spyro opened his eyes, which were enveloped in purple energy. Spyro looked at his surroundings. His vision had a purple tint to it and everything he looked at had a different intensity of purple.

"You will find that your vision has changed as well. Convexity allows you to see how much Convexity energy is in the object or creature you focus on. You will gain other abilities through Convexity as you grow. Now my apprentice I have a task for you," Malefor said.

"You only need ask, my master," Spyro simply said.

"Good," he replied, "You and Cynder are to destroy the Dragon Temple and the Guardians. I have had a large task force waiting for you a day's march from here. I personally want you to kill all four of the Guardians."

"They are strong and will be difficult to defeat," Spyro responded.

"You doubt your new powers and abilities?" asked the Dark Master.

"No," Spyro quickly answered, "I'll destroy them all."

"Perfect," Malefor said, "Cynder will be here in a few moments. I want you to wait for her at the gates of the fortress."

"As you wish," Spyro said as he bowed.

* * *

Cynder approached the gate and saw Spyro standing in front of the gate. Cynder gritted her teeth together and growled to herself. When she came within twenty feet of Spyro he smiled to her, but not in the cruel and dark tone he usually did, but in a friendlier smile.

She lowered her head and slowly said, "General Spyro, what do you require?"

"That we both put our differences between us aside," Spyro replied, "I would rather that we use our talents against our foe and not waste them on each other. Our competition could endanger our master's plans."

"I see what you are saying," Cynder said, "I'm sorry for opposing your right to rule with my master."

"You had just a much of a right as I did Cynder," Spyro replied, "Our master believes it best that someone with the power of Convexity should be his general."

"We should join our forces," Cynder said ending the conversation.

They both took off and Spyro thought of an idea. He used Convexity and looked at Cynder and noticed that she had a good deal of Convexity energy within her. He let the energy fade away and Cynder looked over towards him.

"Are you checking me out?" Cynder asked with anger in her voice.

"No," Spyro replied.

"You were weren't you?" Cynder growled, "And you thought that because you talked nicely to me would make this ok? I'm guessing that you are thinking of me as your mate."

"Well you are good looking," Spyro complimented, "And we are the last dragons alive."

"I wouldn't be your mate unless our master told me to," Cynder said.

"That could be arranged," Spyro said with a smile.

"Doesn't mean I will enjoy it one bit," Cynder protested.

"Well you don't really know me," Spyro replied.

"You are so full of yourself. You know that?" Cynder hissed.

"Does that help my chances with you?" Spyro asked with a serious tone.

Cynder growled and turned her head away, flying faster to get away from him so he could not she her blush.

Spyro caught up to her and asked, "Blushing are we? I believe I have found a weak spot."

Cynder knew that it would only get worst if she denied it, "Perhaps."

"Perhaps?" Spyro asked, "So what is the answer to my question?"

"Perhaps you will find out later," Cynder replied.

She sped up once again leaving Spyro to think for a few minutes before he caught up with her again. By that time the task force was in sight so they didn't speak to each other. The task force was larger then Spyro had expected.

There were at least five regiments of two thousand warriors. About three quarters were the close combat orc warriors and the other quarter were the orc crossbows.

All the warriors halted what they were doing as the two dragons touched down. All of them bowed to their superiors.

The commander slowly made his way towards them still bowed and asked, "When are we to strike?"

Cynder was about to issue an order when she realized that Spyro was still her superior and kept silent.

Spyro thought over the plan and ordered, "Wait for night to fall. The darkness will aid us. They will be too late to react when we strike."

"We shall be ready then," the commander replied as he backed away. The commander then began barking out orders and the small army began to move into the forest towards the Temple.

* * *

Hunter watched from the Temple balcony for any signs of Malefor's minions. None showed. He knew they would show up soon, the Chronicler predicted it. It was just a matter of exactly when and where.

So long ago it seemed when the war started. So long ago when they lost both Spyro and Cynder to Malefor. Hunter dreaded the fact that they would have to kill both the dragons that were to continue the race. Sadly they have been corrupted and will never have the chance to reestablish the race.

Hunter turned and walked back into the Temple allowing the other sentries to keep watch.

* * *

The purple dragon watched from the shadows of the forest as Hunter left. He waited for a few minutes.

Cynder grew impatient and growled, "Are we going to sit here all night or are we going to attack."

Spyro's head turned towards Cynder slowly as he said, "Just a few minutes more and our largest threats will be sleeping. We will take them by surprise then, giving us a large advantage."

Spyro closed his eyes and tapped into Convexity. His eyes glowed with the purple energy. He retreated a few feet into the woods to avoid detection. He stared at the Temple searching for the greatest source of Convexity. That creature would be his primary target.

All the creatures within the Temple had about the same level of Convexity in them save one. The shape of the creature was of an Avalarian. The primary threat was in the center of the Temple.

Spyro growled, "Begin the assault."

The orc commander gave the orders to advance and the legion slowly and silently crept forward as Spyro rocketed into the night sky. Cynder was taken aback by his bold move and was quick to follow to prove herself.

"_No wonder my master holds him with such favor. He is so informed with what to do,"_ Cynder thought, _"How could I compete with him?"_

Spyro dove at the balcony grabbing one of the unwary sentries from his post and disappeared into the night. The cry of pain in the distance was the only thing that alerted the other sentries to their comrade's disappearance.

They both drew an arrow and scanned the horizon in direction of the cry. Spyro had circled the Temple and grabbed the two sentries with his claws from behind. He stabbed his claws into their necks, silencing them.

He dropped their corpses and dove towards the Temple. His eyes were still glowing with the purplish white energy of Convexity. He landed and turned towards the entrance to the Temple when a bolt of yellow energy crashed into Spyro's side, knocking him over onto his side.

Cynder saw this and quickly landed on the balcony in front of Spyro and released a cloud of black mist into the entrance of the Temple either killing or causing the defenders to flee.

Cynder turned to her superior and asked, "Are you alright General?"

Spyro growled in annoyance and got to his feet ordering, "Just call me by my name."

"I take that as a yes?" Cynder replied.

"Of course," Spyro growled, "That hermit isn't going to bring me down."

Spyro jumped through the cloud of shadow and roared at those present who opposed him. Spyro spotted the hermit and glared at him with empty eyes. The hermit's eyes widened and he fled. Spyro laughed to himself.

An arrow suddenly lodged itself into the base of Spyro's neck. Spyro's roared was loud as pain shot through him. Crimson liquid began to slowly run from the wound. Spyro's tail lashed out at the attacker, which turned out to be Hunter.

Hunter crashed into the wall and was knocked unconscious. Spyro looked to the other to see who would fight him next. Several Avalarian warriors charged him, but they were simply killed when Spyro fired an arc of lightning at them.

Two dragons that were unfamiliar to Spyro entered the room and moved to engage him. Spyro eyed both of them as they split up and began to circle him.

Spyro chuckled with his distorted voice, "You two think you can kill me? What a joke. You two have no idea who I am."

Cynder leapt forward from the entrance that led to the balcony and tackled one of the dragons. The dragon was taken completely by surprise. The lightning dragon that Cynder fought tried to get her off of him, but Cynder had him pinned and attacked him.

Spyro turned back to his adversary who was no doubt an earth dragon due to the earthy brown and strips of green. The dragon looked sternly at Spyro whose look consisted of a smile and glowing eyes.

Spyro made a false move. This move triggered alertness in the dragon's mind and he dove at Spyro. Spyro anticipated some reaction and evaded the tackle and brought his jaws down on the dragon's tail. The painful bite caused the dragon to screech and Spyro quickly swung the dragon by its tail into a wall and released it. He quickly pounced on the dragon and stabbed his tail spike into the dragon's chest.

The dragon gasped and Spyro removed his tail. He turned and headed towards Cynder's match when a blast of earth energy slammed into him, throwing him several few feet away. He swiftly turned around and glared at the earth dragon and gathered Convexitial energy to him and unleashed it on the dragon, dissolving the dragon's scales and flesh.

Cynder and the other dragon's duel ceased as they starred in shock and awe of Spyro's power and rage. Cynder resumed the fight before the yellow dragon's attention turned back to Cynder. She clawed at the dragon's chest and swiftly brought her tail blade to bear and sliced into the dragon's throat. Blood poured from the wound and the dragon gargled before dying.

Cynder got up and looked to Spyro who had a pleased look on his face.

"Nicely done," Spyro commented.

"Thank you," Cynder replied, "You did well also. Quite an impressive power you used there."

"Convexity my dear," Spyro stated.

"What?" Cynder asked.

"Convexity, the power of the purple dragon?" Spyro repeated.

"No what did you say after that?" she pressed.

"My dear?" he guessed.

Cynder shook her head, "I'm not yours, remember that."

They were interrupted when the Guardians entered the room. Spyro turned to them and smiled, "My mission has come to me."

"Spyro stop this," Ignitus pleaded.

"Cynder take care of the rest of the rebels here," Spyro said smoothly.

"No. I'm fighting these dragons with you," she countered.

"You will not!" Spyro strongly ordered, "Our master has given me the honor of killing all four of these fools. You are to see to the rest of the attack. You're in command until I say other wise."

Cynder glared at him and left.

"I see that you both have a strong relationship like when you both were here at the Temple," Ignitus said, "I know how you feel for her. Malefor will never allow you both to share such a relationship. It will be his demise."

"Fool!" Spyro roared, "My master has promised that her feelings will redevelop and we shall be together."

"Really?" Terrador asked, "Or is that what he wants you to think so you will do his work?"

"Just because you four have denied power, doesn't mean I have to as well," Spyro argued, "You were foolish to reject such a generous offer. I see the truth of the world. It is divided and dwells in chaos with no unity."

"And you think you are stopping such chaos and division?" Cyril asked, "Tell me young one. What truth is that you really see? The crystal clear truth or the shadowy one of Malefor's?"

"Through Convexity I see the truth," Spyro growled, "Nothing can taint Convexity. It is pure!"

Spyro's eyes grew more intense with Convexity and purple lightning flew from his body in every direction. The Guardians took several steps back in fear of Spyro's power. Black mist began to roll off of Spyro's scales and cloaked most of his body.

The Guardians fanned out and surrounded Spyro. The younger dragon smiled in anticipation for the conflict to come.

Terrador was the first to dive at Spyro. Terrador's horns were about to connect with Spyro's body when two claws grabbed hold of his horns. The claws suddenly jerked to the side, breaking the horns off of Terrador's head.

He roared in pain as Spyro roared in victory. The earth guardian charged up a powerful Earth Shot and unleashed it, but the green particles were deflected at Spyro's will back at Terrador, killing the dragon.

Volteer and Cyril came at him on each side. Spyro tapped into his elemental abilities and fired a powerful bolt of lightning at Volteer and summoned a large icicle that flew towards Cyril.

The bolt and icicle both struck their targets and killed. Ignitus looked at Spyro with complete shock. This wasn't the Spyro he knew, he would never kill like that. Spyro's hateful glare locked onto Ignitus.

"Now it's your turn old one," Spyro stated.

Ignitus shot a fireball at him that exploded against Spyro's chest. Smoke filled Spyro's vision. Once the smoke cleared out Spyro found no one before him. He noticed a tail that belonged to Ignitus leaving the exit of the Temple, heading outside.

Spyro took to the air and quickly caught up with the older dragon. Spyro shot jets of flames at the fire guardian, but never hit his mark. Ignitus suddenly turned and whipped his tail at Spyro who managed to dodge the attack. Spyro swiped Ignitus with his claws as he passed by, causing the older dragon to growl.

Ignitus turned in midair and fired a ball of flames at Spyro who was about to turn for a second attack. The fireball intercepted Spyro, colliding with his body. Flames erupted upon collision and Spyro fell from the air, but managed to keep himself aloft before he hit the ground.

Spyro reached Ignitus' altitude and unleashed his fire rage. A swarm of fireballs flew from his blazing body, rocketing towards the fire Guardian. Ignitus fled towards the Temple, desperately trying to escape the deadly inferno. The explosion of fire and molten rocks were about to catch him when he suddenly veered upwards.

The fire guardian landed on the top of the Temple and waited for the dragon that was like a son to him. Spyro landed on the opposite side of the Temple's roof and slowly made his way closer to Ignitus.

"What are you doing Spyro?" Ignitus yelled over the battle raging below them, "This isn't you. You were never evil. What caused you to change?"

"The truth of power," Spyro responded.

"You never wanted power," Ignitus commented, "Why would you want it now?"

"That is nothing of your concern," Spyro hissed.

Cynder landed on the roof and Spyro looked at her his gaze fixed to her for several moments. She had a surprised look her face. She had never seen Spyro as a black dragon with a smoky mist that surrounded him.

He snapped back to reality when Ignitus said, "It's because of her isn't it? Spyro you don't need to impress her. Cynder still has feelings for you."

Spyro's anger flared and he harnessed the power of Convexity preparing to use it.

"Seeing as I'm about to die I would like to say something," Ignitus said calmly.

"Speak so I can kill you old dragon," Spyro growled with an immensely distorted voice.

The old fire guardian looked over to Cynder and said, "Cynder take care of Spyro. You are what drives him on. You are his hope and dreams."

"Spyro take care of Cynder," he said, "She is important to you and I hope you never lose her. I just hope both of you will find your way out of this darkness and live for love like you both should have."

"Enough," Spyro roared as he shot a powerful beam of the deadly purple energy, ripping a hole in the fire dragon's chest.

The old dragon fell to the rocky surface of the roof and Spyro stood on his back legs, roared, and shot another beam of Convexity into the night's cool air, signaling his victory for all to see.

When he ceased his roar and use of Convexity as Cynder approached him. She looked confused and Spyro simply stared at her waiting for her to say something.

"Is…what Ignitus said…true Spyro?" she asked as if almost afraid of the answer, "Do you care for me?"

Spyro looked down at the ground and sighed, "Yes Cynder, its true. I was hoping to tell you sometime, but every time we talked it got a bit hostile before I could tell you."

Cynder was silent, thinking all of this over no doubt. She looked up at him again gazing into his eyes as if to search his soul to see if what he said was true. Several moments passed and she looked back down.

The sound of battle surrounded them and Spyro was eager to finish it, but to him this was more important. If Cynder felt the same about him his life was complete. All emotions of happiness, joy, and content where hard to find while he was in service to Malefor, but the love he felt for Cynder remained after his soul was tainted, it was that strong, holding a part of his old life away from the corruption.

Cynder slowly looked back up, but he was continuously averting her gaze. Her head slowly moved forward and at the last moment before their heads collided Cynder brought her muzzle to his. Spyro was surprised at the action, but relaxed and enjoyed it. The kiss was powerful and both of them knew the answer. They loved each other despite the years of competing against each other.

Cynder pulled away and looked down almost as if embarrassed at what she had done. She was blushing from what Spyro could tell, but she had a smile on her face, which he had never seen before. It was so beautiful and he smiled in return.

"I love you, Cynder," Spyro whispered.

"I love you too, Spyro," she whispered in return.

Spyro leaned in and kissed Cynder, both of them enjoying it. They hadn't noticed though that Hunter had climbed up to face them. He drew an arrow and aimed for the two dragons. He released the arrow hoping to kill one of the two.

Something inside Spyro began to go off. Convexity energy swarmed through him to his mind, warning him of incoming danger. The Convexity energy even communicated to him through an unusual way that Spyro could not understand. He simply knew that there was danger. The energy was even able to convey that it was an arrow and that it was going to strike himself or Cynder from his six o'clock. Spyro slowly shifted so that Cynder was fully behind him while continuing the kiss.

It suddenly ended when a sharp pain jolted through him. He pulled out of the kiss and roared in pain. The side of his neck stung with pain. He ripped the arrow out of his neck and Cynder called his name, but he had already activated Convexity again and was shrouded in the black mist with black scales. He roared at Hunter when he saw him.

Another figure climbed up to the roof and stood next to Hunter. The Hermit that Spyro tried to kill earlier. Hunter drew another arrow and fired it. Spyro felt the danger and dove towards the two. Spyro was unable to see the arrow and was unsure where it was until it hit him. The arrow entered his left shoulder, missing his heart, which obviously was the target.

Spyro roared in pain again and Cynder couldn't stand watching Spyro getting hurt like this especially after discovering their feelings for one another. She roared in anger and charged across the roof at the two Avalarians. Hunter noticed and turned his attention towards her. Spyro continued his charge and fired an Earth Missile at the two.

The Hermit watched was the green missile closed in on them and his staff's orb glowed blue. He threw his arms in the air, raising the staff. The Earth Missile exploded a few feet in front of them. Hunter turned to see the Earth Missile slamming against the magical shield the Hermit raised. His attention went back to Cynder, he raised his bow and aimed the arrow. Spyro quickly fired a fireball, which the Hermit easily defeated again, but the smoke that surrounded them prevented the Hermit from seeing the ball of electricity that struck Hunter preventing him from firing at Cynder. The arrow fell to the ground along with the wooden bow as it left his limp grip.

The Hermit looked back to Spyro and went on the offensive. He fired bolts of lightning and both of them. These bolts struck them and drained them of their energy. Cynder was unable to continue her charge, but Spyro trudged on, Convexity feeding him the power he needed, driving him into a berserker's rage. He reached the Hermit and leapt onto the Hermit preparing to claw the creature to shreds.

The Hermit quickly shot of blast of white energy at Spyro, which threw him back several meters. Spyro quickly got to his feet and charged again. The Hermit pointed the orb on his staff at Spyro again and it glowed as the blast of energy shot out of it.

Spyro used Dragon Time to slow time around him. The white wave slowly left the staff and Spyro jumped over the wave and released his hold on time. He charged a beam of Convexity and fired it at the Hermit. The Hermit tried to ward it with another shield, but the purple energy pierced the invisible barrier. The beam continued and ate threw the Hermit, killing him.

Spyro relaxed and ended the flow of Convexity. He breathed heavily, labored by the constant combat. Once he was semi-rested he looked for Cynder. He found her fifty feet away lying on the roof, drained of her energy. He went to her and lay on the ground next to her so she would know he was there.

She smiled as his head rested next to hers. She shifted her head and licked Spyro's cheek. He chuckled and licked her cheek in return.

"Are you ok?" Spyro asked softly.

"Yeah," Cynder replied, "Just really tired."

"Here take some energy," Spyro said.

She tired to tell him not to worry but Spyro stopped her and placed a claw on her shoulder. He reached into Convexity and transferred energy to her. A massive flow of energy filled Cynder and she stood up.

Spyro ceased the flow of energy and Cynder pressed her snout under his jaw, nuzzling him for the act he just performed.

"Thanks," she softly said.

"You're welcome," Spyro replied.

It surprised Spyro how much her attitude change towards him after his feelings for her were revealed. In fact he was surprised at himself. For ten years he had shown no emotion of this sort and now it controlled him. It was almost like he was…his old self.

Suddenly the Temple began to shake and collapse. Spyro and Cynder took to the air making their way to safety.

* * *

Hunter was awoken by this and he leapt to safety in a nearby tree as the roof he was standing on was crashing into the ground.

The Avalarian fled the scene and made his way towards friendly lands with news of the battle.


	4. Chapter 4: The Siege of Warfang

**I regret to inform everyone that I will extremely slow to update from this point to whenever I can solely focus of stories. At the moment college, trying to maintain a relationship, which is top priority, and the original story I'm working on along with the surge of ideas for another original story. For the second story I'm currently putting into place all the history, races, and alignments of each race. If anyone is interested in these just send me a PM and I'll tell you where you can read them. Enjoy and again sorry that I'll be slow to update. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 4: The Siege of Warfang**

Spyro and Cynder returned to the volcanic fortress that served as Malefor's home while the forces that survived held forest around what was the Temple. Once they had reached the fortress they entered and headed directly to Malefor's chambers. They arrived at the doors and Spyro looked at Cynder and she did in return.

"I hope master is ok with this," Spyro said.

"It doesn't matter," Cynder replied, "For the first time I have found something important and that's you."

"Thanks," Spyro said as he licked her cheek.

They entered and found their master waiting not far from the door. Both looked surprised and their master simply laughed.

"You think I didn't know that you were victorious. Surely Spyro you couldn't forget that you fired off a beam of Convexity. That was when I knew you was successful," Malefor stated, "And I see that you have received your prizes."

They both looked at him with confused faces.

"Spyro I know that you love each other and that you are now a couple," Malefor shared, "Cynder this was the reward that I mentioned, the reward of companionship. Let us walk."

They exited the chamber and headed up some stairs that spiraled around up the volcano for some distance. They reached the end of the stairs some time later and stood on a cliff ledge.

They could see for miles around. The great dragon city of Warfang lay to the south and thee Valley of Avalar was to the east near the Temple. The ocean lay beyond both places and was where Malefor was staring at.

"Spyro you remember the White Isles correct?" Malefor asked.

"Yes," Spyro answered, "I do master."

"Good," Malefor replied, "Once you have taken Warfang report back to me and we shall then besiege the White Isles."

"As you wish my master," Spyro said.

Spyro and Cynder then took off to gather the commanders to begin the siege of Warfang.

* * *

Hunter reached Warfang and quickly made his way through the city to find the advisors of Warfang. He finally found the group of moles who were the advisors of Warfang.

"Advisors," Hunter said panting from the speed in which was looking for, "The Temple is lost along with the Guardians."

"That is terrible news," one said.

"Malefor's forces will be coming soon no doubt," another said.

"The city must be prepared," stated an advisor.

"I will be heading south to find allies and I shall return as soon as possible," Hunter said.

"Please hurry Hunter of Avalar," said an advisor, "We will need everything we can get."

Hunter rushed out of the city and made his way to the coast.

* * *

The forces were ready and in formation. Spyro and Cynder took their place at the head of the large army assembled. The massive force left the fortress and simply looked like a river of darkness flowing from the gates of the fortress.

All of Malefor's forces were sent for this siege. Warfang must fall and nothing in this land would oppose him. It would be a long and costly siege, but to secure his reign, it would be worth it.

The road to Warfang wasn't long and so the troops were not in the slightest bit tired. The siege couldn't begin yet though since the siege weapons were slower moving and therefore were catching up with the main host. They camped about a mile and a half for Warfang to stay out of range of the cities defenses, which would be poor planning if they camped closer. By the next morning half of the force would be killed and that wouldn't stand.

Nightfall came as the siege weapons were rolling into camp. The warriors took their shifts on watch duty while others rested. Spyro was in a tent that only commanders had, of course being the general of Malefor's forces he had a rather spacious and nice tent. Cynder also had her own tent, but entered and surprised Spyro.

"Cynder!" Spyro said in a quite tone, "What are you doing here?"

She looked down, embarrassed, "I came here to be with you."

"What?" Spyro asked, obviously not catching on.

"Well…" she started, "We are together so…I thought that…we could sleep together. You know…like couples do…"

Spyro could tell that she was extremely nervous and worried about what his reaction would be.

He smiled and said, "Sure."

Cynder seemed to lighten up and she strode over to him. Spyro made room for her on the pad which he was lying on. Cynder lay in the spot and pressed her back against Spyro's chest. Spyro wrapped his wings around her to provide warmth. Spyro and Cynder quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Hunter reached the coast and found a small village. There was a boat captain that was willing to take him to the White Isles as long as Hunter knew where it was. The boat left port and made its way to the south to the White Isles.

* * *

Morning came and the army pushed forward to begin its assault. The siege towers which doubled as artillery fired off a round of explosives that crashed into the walls. The defenders retreated some distance towards the back half of the ramparts to give some distance from the explosions.

Spyro ordered the advance and the creatures of Malefor quickly attacked. Wyverns swept down on the walls claiming moles that were unwary of their presence. Orc bowman fired bolts at the defenders while orc with close combat weapons rushed to the gates. The tower creatures began to make their way to the walls.

The catapults fired at the towers trying to destroy them. Three fell to the catapults while the others closed in on the wall. Trolls moved up to the gate with a massive battering ram preparing to destroy the barrier.

Spyro and Cynder waited near the rear of the army and waited for the gate to fall. The battering ram smashed against on the gate once, twice, a third time, and finally after six swings the gate gave in. Orcs and trolls rushed inside to kill all who opposed them. Many moles fled to the inner levels for safety.

Wyverns continued to harass moles as they fled to the safety of the inner levels. Orcs stormed through the streets causing destruction and chaos. The inner levels were surrounded by large walls with a strong gate that was too small for the battering ram to hit.

Spyro and Cynder landed on what use to be the main gate, watching the moles retreat further into the city. Spyro looked around and saw that there were many moles still on the walls there were falling back. Orc warriors were exiting the siege tower creatures and ran after the moles, wanting to kill what they could.

A small handful of brave moles stood in front of the gate to buy time for the stranglers to get through and close the gate. Spyro had to admire the courage they had knowing that they would die.

Orc charged forward and the moles thrust their spears forward killing the first wave of orcs, but were unable to withdraw their spears before the second wave brought their blades down on the moles. None of them survived.

They fulfilled their goal though; the gate was closed and locked as the last mole warrior was cut down. Trolls approached the gate and began throwing themselves against it, doing nothing to the gate's strength.

The day ended with a standstill in the battle. Nothing the armies of Malefor tried worked. The commanders were unable to figure out a solution since it was beyond their simple minds and so the burden fell upon Spyro and Cynder.

* * *

The siege began again the next morning and Spyro had an idea. He had the siege weapons target the gate and they fired off a round most of which struck the gate, but when the smoke cleared it revealed that the gate was perfectly intact. The remainder of the day dedicated to the bowmen who launched bolts over the wall hoping to randomly strike an unwary mole with their constant barrage. The siege weapons joined in to maximize the damage.

Again another day passed and again Spyro and Cynder went to sleep trying to think of ideas. The next morning came and plan was to continue barraging them and starve them out.

* * *

This tactic went on for three months and everyday it brought them no closer to victory. Spyro finally had an idea. He approached the gate and focused his earth powers into a massively powerful earth blast. He fired the powerful blast of green particles, but it did very little to the gates. Spyro resorted to the Earth Flail which he swung at the gate numerous times before tiring himself out, again to find that the gate was unaffected. Spyro used thee last of his energy to creature an elemental boulder around him as he threw himself against the gate.

This created a loud rumble and Spyro could feel that the gate was slightly weakened, but he didn't have enough strength to continue. He refused to stop though and threw himself again, causing another rumble. Spyro's rage was building and he threw himself another time.

After this one, the boulder vanished and Spyro was leaning against the gate. He stumbled backwards and threw himself at the gate, head first. Cynder stepped forward to get Spyro, but he stumbled back again, growling as he threw himself again. He continued this for several minutes until Cynder saw red smeared on the gate where Spyro's head met.

Cynder stepped in front of her enraged love.

"Spyro," she softly said, "Stop this we will take down the gate tomorrow we found a way to destroy it. Let's go back to camp and get you healed."

Spyro slowly nodded in agreement and left with Cynder, who helped him since he couldn't walk exactly straight.

"Continue bombardment," Spyro growled as he left.

They were nearly at the tent when Spyro blacked out.

A voice in Spyro's head sounded throughout his mind, _"Spyro, you must break this evil that has a hold over you. Use the new feelings you have for Cynder to strengthen your free will."_

"_Who are you?"_ Spyro thought.

"_I'm the Chronicler,"_ the voice said.

"_Why must I break free?"_ Spyro asked.

"_To defeat Malefor,"_ the Chronicler replied, _"It is your destiny. You are the only one who can kill him."_

"_He is my master,"_ Spyro growled.

"_You are his slave,"_ the Chronicler argued, _"Did you willing join him; no he tainted you to turn you."_

"_How do I kill him," _Spyro asked.

"_Trickery,"_ the Chronicler replied, _"Now wake up."_

Spyro woke up and he found himself in his tent with Cynder sitting next to him. When she saw that he was awake she sighed in relief.

"Cynder I saw something," Spyro said.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"The Chronicler told me to betray our master," Spyro replied.

"Spyro…" Cynder said taking a step back, "Why?"

"Because he forced me to join him," Spyro realized, "I wasn't given the chance to choose."

"Spyro…" Cynder said shaking her head.

"Cynder," Spyro said, "You trust me don't you?"

"Yes, but…" Cynder said.

"You are going to tell master about this aren't you?" Spyro then asked realizing what happened.

When she did not answer and turned her head away he asked, "I want you to kill me then."

Cynder froze and turned around slowly asking, "What?"

"If you kill me you can tell master that I betrayed him and you killed me," Spyro replied, "You will then have my position no doubt."

"Spyro I could never kill you," Cynder replied.

"Then I'll kill myself," Spyro said, "You can say that you killed me."

"No Spyro," Cynder begging, "I don't want you to die."

"Why did you hesitant when I asked you?" Spyro asked.

"I was thinking that was why," Cynder responded, "I don't want to lose you."

"Are you in?" Spyro asked.

Cynder nodded, "Yes. When do we do this?"

"Soon," Spyro replied, "I'll tell you when I find an opportunity."

Cynder nodded, "So do you feel better?"

"Yes," Spyro said, "How long was I out for?"

"About four hours," Cynder answered, "We have an hour's worth of light left today."

"Let's finish it then," Spyro said, "I have an idea that will work."

Cynder reluctantly agreed and walked with Spyro outside. They made their way back to the gate that stood between them and victory.

Spyro looked at the gate and back to Cynder saying, "If I pass out get me back to the tent as quickly as possible."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"You will see," Spyro said as he closed his eyes and the ground began to violently.

Outside the city's wall the ground split and ripped apart. Mighty roars sounded from the rift and three golems pulled themselves from the ground. Spyro felt his strength dwindle, but there was one last thing to do.

He reached into Convexity and let loose a beam of Convexity that punched a hole in the gate. Moments after the gates fell backwards letting the forces of darkness in. The defenders there tried to hold them back, but where overwhelmed and where forced to flee.

Spyro felt his legs buckle and he fell to the ground. Cynder quickly got him onto her back and carried him back to the tent. The three golems smashed through the outer walls of the city and pushed buildings out of their way as they headed towards the inner city walls.

Cynder landed near their tent and quickly entered it and gently placed Spyro on the collection of pillows for them. She sighed as she watched the purple dragon.

"Spyro, I hate see you like this," she softly said, "If this is what happens to you when you are trying to destroy a city what's going to happen to you when you try to kill our master. I will help you anyway I can, I just hope it will be enough."

* * *

The golems broke their way through the inner walls and spread their carnage to the inner parts of the city. Warfang always shown in the light as a beautiful golden city now was cast in orange from the fires reflecting the evil and death that enveloped it. Screams of the dying sounded off the walls and buildings of the city which were projected onto the plains around it.

As darkness fell the screams of the dying were replaced with the screams of victory and the great city of Warfang, a refuge for all who oppose Malefor, fell.

* * *

Cynder fell asleep with her wings wrapped around Spyro and her head resting on his neck, just below his head. The cheers and roars of victory from the warriors in the city just barely audible in the night to Cynder as her eyes closed.


	5. Chapter 5: Like a Dream

**Hey everyone. I know I disappeared for a little while, but it was for important reasons. My girlfriend is freaking out again, I'm trying to help a friend who wants to find his real mother, and finals are just around the corner, not to mention my roommate is acting like a five year old (he's 21 years old).**

**Also an important message for anyone who is waiting for the sequel to How Much For Your Love. I have concluded after much debate that it is a one shot and that there will be no sequel as planned. I'm sorry, but I have found that the sequel wouldn't link at all back to How Much For Your Love. I'm using the same plot and a slightly modified storyline.**

**Other than that I hope everyone's life is going well and that I will try not to vanish again. Oh quick side note. My internet at home sucks so when I go home for Christmas Break which starts on the 9th I will rarely be on the internet. Sorry. I'm trying to get my friend to fix the wireless so it would bitch at my computer like it has done for a while.**

**One more thing, this chapter is short so enjoy and please R&R.**

**Chapter 5: Like a Dream**

Spyro slept through the night, but he had a strange dream.

_Dream…_

_Spyro was standing on in the ruins that covered the White Isles. He could hear a great battle going on. Cynder strode up next to him, but she was different. She looked longer and taller. Her scales reflected the dull light more brilliantly and her horns again have grown a great deal. She also had the bands removed from her. She looked over to him and smiled before licking his cheek._

"_All forces are halted. There is only one way and that is through the cave entrance, which inside has a teleport pad where the enemy continues to get reinforcements," Cynder stated. _

_Spyro growled, "He will be here soon. We need to break them."_

"_The Master is coming here?" Cynder asked, "I thought he wasn't coming until we have secured the islands."_

"_I told them that we would have the islands under control by the time he gets here," Spyro softly said._

"_We need to finish this and quickly," Cynder said realizing the punishment for failure._

_They made their way to the frontlines of the battle. The enemy was still holding strong despite the month of battle._

_Spyro pushed through his warriors until he reached the front line. He moved in front of them so he was before the defenders._

"_Give up and lay down your arms," Spyro demanded, "You cannot hope to defeat us."_

_A whispering voice that sounded cold, but not evil filled the air, "We live to serve and for nothing else. You will break on us and we shall outlast you."_

"_So be it," Spyro growled._

_Spyro quickly fired an earth shot which threw the front line of defenders in front of him back into the other defenders. Cynder joined in and unleashed a wave of fear that simply knocked back the Guardians of the White Isles. _

_The statue warriors stood up and reformed the line as if nothing had happened. Spyro growled and used his comet dash to break the line, placing himself in the middle of the guardian formation. Cynder was quick to follow suit and used her Scorpion Strike move to weaken some of the front line defenders and to go over them also placing herself in the formation. _

_The battle to follow was simply described as carnage, the stone warriors where being destroyed by Spyro and Cynder's destructive abilities. Despite the fact that the guardians could respawn they didn't prevent the two from casting them down as they made progress towards the teleporter._

_The guardians pushed forward with supernatural strength to prevent the loss of their foothold, but it ultimately failed. Spyro torched an oncoming group and charged forward, bursting through the line, standing before the teleporter with Cynder who approached a moment later. They stepped onto the pad and white particles began to draw in towards them and they next thing they knew they were standing inside a large stone hall. _

_The hall was clearly ancient and masterfully crafted. Spyro and Cynder were unable to enjoy the architecture for more than a mere moment before more guardians swarmed in on them. The hall was filled with the stone statue warriors. _

_Spyro and Cynder stood in front of the teleporter pad, preventing any guardians to reestablish the defensive line on the other side. The guardians charged forward with their shields in front of them and their stone blades raised to strike the two dragons down. _

_Elements were unleashed on the guardians, casting large scores down with each blast of elemental destruction. For what felt like eternity the two dragons spewed their deadly powers onto their enemies until their armies started coming through the teleporter pad. Spyro and Cynder held the enemy off until their forces could establish same defenses. _

_Once ready the two dragons took to the air and landed behind the line of apes. There they both rested for a moment. A continuous flow of apes came from the teleporter pad, adding to the strength of the defense. The enemy though had warriors that would return to life and fight which meant that they had to push forward as quickly as possible before they were halted by the enemy forces again._

_Things began to blur together and suddenly he was on his back with a massive, white, glowing warrior. He held a sword that glowed with the same radiance as its wielder. The sword was inches from his neck._

"_You wasted your life," the being said, "You were destined to kill Malefor and reestablish the age of peace. You must die or the corruption of your master will spread."_

_Spyro looked around him and found Cynder laying thirty feet away, not moving. Spyro suddenly glared back at the warrior with hate burning in his eyes._

_The warrior starred down at him the blade ready as he dragged out the word in a ghostly whisper, "Die…"_

_Dream End… _

Spyro woke up breathing heavily.

Cynder woke up as well from his increased rate of breathing looking at him with concern as she asked, "What is it Spyro?"

Spyro slowly looked at her taking a deep breath before saying, "I think I'm going to die."


	6. Chapter 6: Loyalties

**Well it has been a while hasn't it? I had horrible writer's block and this is mostly a filler chapter, but I did add characters as you will see who will be important. Sorry the quality of writing in this chapter may be lacking, but again writer's block, I'm trying to get to parts that I clearly have thought out not to mention that this semester has been rough. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please R&R.**

**Also I have been nominated for the top 25 authors for Spyro FFs. Your reviews help place me higher spots so if you really like my writing and want me to do well review, don't PM they don't count.**

**Chapter 6: Loyalties**

"What?" asked Cynder, confused and frightened by his statement.

"I just had a dream of attacking the Celestial Caves," Spyro slowly recounted, "We made it all the way to the Temple of Time, before…"

"Before what Spyro?" Cynder asked, "What happened?"

"Some…big, glowing…warrior had me pinned and he was about to kill me when I woke up," Spyro explained.

Cynder was silent, she could think of no way to avoid the future event. Malefor would surely have them take the White Isles and if they refused, they would be killed.

"Spyro I will do whatever I can to ensure that you don't die," Cynder said.

"Thanks," Spyro replied as his licked her cheek, "Just don't die. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know," she smiled.

"Let's head back to our master to inform him of the good news," Spyro suggested.

"Let's," Cynder replied.

* * *

"Well done my apprentices," the large purple dragon said.

Three black dragons where kneeling before Malefor. All three seemed to be around Malefor's size and age. All of them looked exactly the same as one another. The only difference was the tail weapons, each unique but similar in overall design. The first had a single straight edged blade on his tail. The second had two straight edged blades that sprouted out from his tail at forty-five degree angles. The third had three straight edged blades one of them was larger than the other two and was just the first's while two smaller blades grow out of the tail just like the second's. The three rose and looked to their master for their instruction.

"Thank you master," they replied in unison.

"As for your next mission," Malefor said, "You have a dangerous, but vital task."

"Whatever you need master," one said.

"Grex, Krelas, and Venirax you three must kill Spyro," Malefor stated, "He is more resistant to my power than I wish him to be. He is a threat to us."

"When shall we kill him?" asked Venirax.

"Once he clears the Isles' defenses and I kill the Chronicler," Malefor informed them, "I will tell you when to act. Now go I'm to greet them as they return from what should have been their deaths."

The three dragons bowed and said, "Yes master."

They left the chamber and Malefor descended the slope from which he sat and exited his chamber. The large purple dragon was rarely seen outside of the chamber and all who were in the halls quickly bowed before their master despite the surprise of his sudden appearance.

Malefor passed his servants, not caring for what they were doing. He only cared about the success of his plan. He need both of them killed and soon. Those two were the only threat to his reign and he misjudged them a great deal. He believed that he had more time until they began to develop their personalities again, but the powers of Convexity were strong in both making their futures unpredictable.

Malefor found himself outside looking at the gates of his fortress and seeing his army return. To the east smoke filled the sky and the fires could be seen in the once grand city of Warfang.

Malefor turned back to his army and noticed Spyro and Cynder heading his way. When they reached him they bowed and informed him of their success.

"Good," Malefor said as he turned and walked back inside the mountain halls, "You both have been loyal to me more than anyone else has been. I trust that there were no cases of lost moral from anyone?"

Spyro and Cynder were silent for a moment and Malefor stopped, "Well? Are you going to wait for me to ask again? Speak!"

Cynder took a step back and stuttered, "O-o-only one case m-m-master, but the warrior was executed by General Spyro on the spot."

"Good work Spyro," Malefor said as he began walking again, "I see you follow my orders to the point."

"Of course…master," Spyro said struggling with the last word.

Spyro and Cynder quickly realized that their master might have noticed and prayed that he didn't. Malefor smiled to himself seeing that what he recently discovered was coming true. This was a time of confusion for Spyro, years under darkness has clouded his mind making it difficult to see the truth even as he was begin to break away from the dark.

"I have another task for both of you," Malefor stated, "It is time to end this war. The last resistance is in the White Isles. There are small pockets around the realm still, but that is already being taken care of."

"When do we leave master?" asked Spyro.

"Immediately," Malefor replied, "We must waste no time. Give the troops time to resupply and then head south to the coast a fleet should be there."

"As you wish," Spyro said.

They reached the doors to Malefor's chamber when Spyro and Cynder took their leave.

Malefor said, "Spyro a moment alone."

Spyro nodded to Cynder who smiled before heading down the hall.

"I want you to have the Isles cleared in three years," Malefor instructed, "I will be redirecting all forces to assist you. Do not come back until the Isles are secure and if you do I will kill you and Cynder."

"I will do so master," Spyro said bowing before he headed down the hall after Cynder.

"Either way you are dead Spyro and I have won," Malefor said as he entered his chamber.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder were in their quarters curled up against each other getting as much rest as they could before their next task. Their rest was cut short when a servant was at a door alerting them of the army's readiness. They left their room and headed outside towards the waiting army.

* * *

The army was fully mobilized and eager for battle. War chants, sword clanging against shields, and the steady beat of warriors striking the butt of their spears and pikes into the ground.

Spyro and Cynder silently passed by the force and headed out through the fortress gate and the army followed. Their direction was southwest so that they would arrive at Mt. Malefor to meet with stranglers around the area. It would be at least a two day march with the army until they reached the ruined mountain and it had only been midday of the first day of marching when Spyro was growing irritated.

Cynder took to the air and motioned for Spyro to follow. Spyro took off after her and when they were in the air far enough away from the army Cynder turned and looked at Spyro.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"This is taking too long," Spyro complained, "We could already be there."

"But without an army to help," Cynder countered, "Just try to relax and think of this as a few days you can spend with me without our master watching over us."

"I guess so," Spyro replied, "I just want to get this over with so badly."

"So we can have more time together once the mission is finished?" Cynder asked.

Spyro was surprised that she had picked up on where his point of going.

"You know that the master will just give us another mission," Cynder stated, "We aren't going to get more time than we usually get for a long time."

"Yeah…unless…" Spyro said, "Unless we become the masters."

"Spyro what do you mean?" Cynder asked concerned.

"Master wants to be present and kill the Chronicler," Spyro explained, "When he is occupied the most we can kill him and be the masters. Just think about it, no more missions, no more taking orders that we don't want. We would be in charge."

"That would be nice," Cynder said thinking it over, "That way I could have you all to myself."

"Very true," Spyro smiled.

"Let's do it," Cynder responded.

* * *

Grex, Krelas, and Venirax were watching the progress of the army from afar.

"What are they doing?" Grex asked.

"They are mates remember or so to be," Krelas replied, "They are going to be spending a lot of time together especially now that the master is unable to interrupt them."

"Very true," Venirax agreed, "Of course they are not nearly as loyal as they should be so they may be planning freedom from the master for their benefits."

The other two nodded in agreement and concluded to watch them closely.

* * *

Even in ruins Mt. Malefor was grand and still held power, just the thing needed to frighten the rebels in the surrounding area. A small group of apes were the only creatures loyal to Malefor and so they joined with the army.

Spyro saw this as a wasted trip and ordered that they continue the journey. They turned southwards and the army advanced to the ocean which was still some distance away.

Far away in the Temple of Time the Chronicler watches them from a Pool of Visions. The great dragon turned away from the pool and looked at a great warrior made of white energy.

"They approach master?" the being asked.

"Indeed," the ancient time-keeper replied, "Gather all guardians and spirits. They must not desecrate this sacred land."

"And what of the two dragons?" the entity asked.

"There is still hope for both," the Chronicler said, "They must see though that there is no hope in darkness. Make them realize this."

The Chronicler left the room and the warrior bowed saying, "I never fail master."


	7. Chapter 7: Prepare for War

**It has been a while hasn't it? Well this chapter was originally going to be massive and include the battles in the Celestial Caves, but I decided to make that its own chapter. This chapter pretty much is leading up to the battles. Enjoy and please R&R. I know people are reading but no one is reviewing save two people, maybe.**

**Chapter 7: Prepare for War**

The Great Guardian left the chamber and exited the Temple of Time. Once outside he focused on his element of light and he slowly rose a few feet above the ground. After a moment a blast of light exploded from his form and shot into the sky creating a pillar of light.

Guardians and spirits of the White Isles gathered to the light knowing that the greatest among them was rallying all he could for a defense against the darkness that grew outside of their world. The other creatures of this world failed so they were left to deal with the coming storm of darkness. Each spirit and guardian knew this and all gathered around their leader.

The Great Guardian ceased the flow of light and lowered to the ground again. The guardian looked at those gathered and he knew it was time to defeat the coming evil.

"Come and help me defend our master," was all that the Great Guardian said before making his way to where the enemy would land.

* * *

Several days had passed since Mt. Malefor and Spyro was standing in front of the army which was making camp near the shoreline. Cynder was next to him also looking out at the ocean. Neither spoke as they both were thinking of what would and could happen when the conflict started.

An orc warrior, large for his race, and covered in dark colored stone armor approached and reported, "General there are a large number of ships in the town a few miles to the east. I have a group waiting to take the ships and bring them here. We should be able to set sail with our forces by midday."

"Good," Spyro said coldly hoping the orc would leave him be.

The orc did as he hoped asking no more questions, turned, and headed back to the chaos of the camp.

Spyro sighed, "Why is it that they always need our approval for everything?"

"Because master killed those commanders that failed to do as he willed or did something without his knowledge," Cynder replied, "They're just trying to keep their lives. Sad isn't it. I don't even know why master even uses them."

"A warlike race is the best soldier," Spyro replied, "For someone who is desperate to conquer lands quickly."

"Well we know who would need that," Cynder chuckled.

"That we do," Spyro said, "That we do."

* * *

Hunter was on a ship that he commandeered from a port town that was attacked. He would have stayed and fought with the town's defenders, but there were far too many for a victory to be dreamed of. Hunter heard news in the town of Warfang's fall. He had tried to find the White Isles earlier but failed and decided to return to assist Warfang in any way possible. It was far too late now for that though.

He and a group of follow Avalarians took the ship, _Sea's View_. The ship was a small but fast which was exactly what Hunter was looking for. They left port half a week ago and were off the regional maps sailing blindly to where they hoped to find refuge.

It was this night that Hunter received a message from one who could help.

_Dream…_

"_Young warrior," a voice called, "Hunter of Avalar."_

"_Who are you?" Hunter asked as he examined the world he was in._

_The world around him was dark with a blue tinge to everything. He stood before an ancient ruined temple much like the temple the guardians guarded. He entered the temple after getting no response from the voice._

"_Hello?" Hunter asked, "Who was talking to me?"_

"_I was," the voice said from behind the Avalarian. _

_Hunter turned around and saw the Chronicler approach him. The ancient dragon looked down at the Avalarian and smiled._

"_I have known of your quest to find me," the Chronicler said, "I gave Spyro a vision of him killed in battle and told him that Malefor would get rid of him once he had no need of Spyro which will come to pass soon. I hoped this would cause him to break the siege of Warfang and so I prevented you from finding the White Isles."_

"_Spyro is moving to attack the White Isles," Hunter replied, "I escaped a town that was being attacked by a group from his horde. The town was doomed and so we fled to find you."_

"_A storm is coming your way do not try to avoid it," the Chronicler instructed, "Let the storm take your ship to where it will go and you will find White Isles."_

"_Thank you great one," Hunter replied._

"_Until we meet again young warrior," the Chronicler said, "May the Ancestors protect you."_

_Dream end…_

Hunter woke up and quickly got up from his cot making his way up to the deck of the ship.

"Everyone below deck right now!" Hunter shouted through the growing wind.

"But sir we'll lose the ship," a warrior cried back, "There's a storm brewing."

"I know just get below," Hunter called back, "I'll explain once we are under."

A large wave hit the ship throwing it onto its side. Everyone on board began to throw themselves overboard to escape the ship's destruction which finally tipped over all together mere moments after the last Avalarian hit the water.

* * *

Spyro watched the growing storm from the ship he was on. Cynder joined him at the front of the ship.

"That storm isn't natural," Spyro stated, "The Chronicler is trying to prevent our attack."

"It appears so," Cynder commented, "What should we do?"

"We can't waste anymore time by going around it…" Spyro said thinking aloud, "I'll disrupt the storm so we can pass through it when the time comes."

* * *

The Great Guardian watched as the ranks of guardians and spirits formed up into groups which then left to defend different positions of the White Isles. A great host of guardians and a handful of spirits stood before him. They were the ones that were to guard the Temple of Time itself from the creatures of evil and darkness that were to siege these sacred islands.

The dim blue skies of the White Isles would have casted a gloomy feeling onto mortals, but the Great Guardian embraced it. The great being had not the time or even the emotion to see or comprehend it for more than a second.

The Great Guardian entered the Hall of the Celestial Caves. The portals to each cave where active and opened for rapid deployment of guardians and spirits. He stepped onto the pad in the depression in the floor. The pad lit up and white energy gathered around him. A moment later he disappeared from the Hall of the Celestial Caves and reappeared within the Plain of Spirits.

The space around the disc of crystal which he stood on was empty. Stars could be seen but were too far away for even a being like himself to reach. The being drew his sword which pulsed with white energy. He swung the blade around reacquainting himself with his tool of death and destruction.

Long it had been since he last used this sword. Countless ages ago he defended this island from a horror darker than the one that dominates the land now. That was an evil time, a time of chaos and war, whole civilizations disappeared during this time that would have survived to this day if it wasn't for the situations of the time. The dragons were lucky to have survived. At the time they were a young and rash race without the wisdom that made them strong like today. If it wasn't for the Chronicler at the time the dragon race would be long gone.

The Chronicler of that age directly opposed the darkness and drew his forces to the White Isles. These forces were heading to the Sanctuary of Dragons, a land where the dragons grew and lived. The Ancestors took note of this and admired the courage and selflessness of the Chronicler and sent many of their own brethren to ward off the darkness.

The Great Guardian was one of those Ancestors who willing descended from the heavens to defend the living. He was one of the greatest of the warriors who defended and eventually after slaying the darkness itself he was named the Great Guardian. Ever since that day he has guarded the White Isles from possible attacks.

He had waited millennia for a battle like the one he was about to engage in and he hoped for its arrival very soon. He had been waiting for untold years and now he was ready to unleash a fury of vengeance that had been stored up for that untold time. The enemy would regret their actions only after it was too late.

* * *

A day had passed since Hunter's contact with the Chronicler and he found himself along with his peers washed up on a beach of grey-purple sand. He looked around and found just about everything around him was the same color. The sky was a glowing blue color, clearly artificial, but he had no idea how it was constructed or why. All around him were ruins of a civilization of a distant past.

"Is anyone injured?" asked Hunter standing up.

"We are all ok," one replied.

"Ok, let's get moving," Hunter replied, "Spyro's fleet wasn't far behind us."

The group quickly made their way into the ruins passing under archways and through ancient halls. They came to an open area with a small pond in the middle. Half of the clearing was surrounded by a cliff and no bottom could be seen. The other half was closed off by the rock face of a mountain whose top disappeared in the blue twilight above.

A series of small round platforms lay on the ground in a semicircle. Hunter inspected one of these stone platforms. The one next to Hunter began to light up and he turned his attention to it.

A guardian suddenly appeared on the platform and Hunter quickly put distance between him and the guardian. The other platforms glowed and a guardian appeared on each. The guardians stepped down and took several steps forward creating a wall of stone shields.

Hunter and his crew prepared their weapons for the possibility of a battle. The guardians stopped a good twenty feet from the group and just stood there. A bright light illuminated the area and the group was blinded for a moment. The light faded away and before them stood a great and ancient dragon.

"We mean you no harm friends," the dragon said.

"Who are you?" asked a warrior.

"I am the Chronicler," the dragon replied, "You are here for shelter and to assist us is that not correct?"

Hunter stepped forward and said, "That is true. I thank you for bring us here safely."

The Chronicler simply nodded in response. He closed his eyes and a moment later the dragon and the Avalarians were standing inside the Temple of Time.

"You may stay here until the battle begins," the Chronicler replied.

* * *

"Get the warriors into the ruins and quickly," Spyro ordered.

The warriors got out of their boats, waded through the waist high water, and ran from the shore to the cover of the ruins. Spyro and Cynder were already in the vast maze of ruins and were preparing to head out to conquest.

"This way and stay close," Spyro ordered.

The mass of orcs followed him as he ran through the ruins that littered the landscape of the White Isles. They entered a large clearing where a series of platforms sat beside a pond in a semicircle.

Guardians suddenly appeared and stepped off the platforms and as they did so another series of guardians appeared.

Spyro glared at the quickly assembling army of encased spirits and growled, "I killed you before and I'll do it again."


	8. Chapter 8:Battle for the Celestial Caves

**AN: Hello and thanks for waiting so patiently with me. I have recovered from a three month writer's block and things are sort starting to calm down with school and such. Thanks to all of those who are still sticking with this story. I was planning on making this chapter longer, but I have decided to split it up into two or three chapters. I can't promise when the next chapter will come out, but I'll try to put something on my profile that states how my progress is for the chapter and if I plan to post that week. I'll try to update weekly. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. As always please R&R, very few people review and I'm possibly ending this story if no one is interested.**

**Chapter 8: Battles for the Celestial Caves**

A guardian fell to the ground with a large hole in its stone body. Spyro stood above the guardian and destroyed another one with a powerful Earth Shot. The shattered statue fell to the ground but more guardians took his place in combat.

Cynder fought beside him felling many of the guardians as they slowly pushed forward against the unrelenting tide of guardians. Cynder let a wave of shadow mist flow from her mouth, enveloping a group of guardians. The mist faded and the stone bodies lay on the ground before her.

The horde of orcs behind the two slowly pushed forward against the wall of guardians. Luckily for the defenders they took down a handful of orcs before falling themselves. Despite the lack of support from his troops Spyro continued to cut deeper into the enemy's ranks with Cynder beside him.

The guardians fought valiantly Spyro could not deny, as one that lost his arm to Spyro's claw, swung its shield striking Spyro's head. The purple dragon growled and set the statue ablaze with powerful flames.

Another guardian rose up to strike Spyro down, but Spyro had no intention of letting that happen. He focused his earth power and ripped the guardian apart and the parts of his body hovered in mid air, then fired back at the army of guardians. A few did barely noticeable damage while the other bits simply bounced off their stone bodies.

Not too far off in the distance between the swinging swords and slowly advancing stone army, Spyro could see larger glowing guardians making their way to the battle. They looked much like the elemental champions he had fought a few years ago when he first visited these isles.

Spyro barely avoided a sword that was directed at his head. The purple dragon threw himself onto his back legs, let loose a vicious roar before biting the guardian's neck and throwing him across the battlefield. Spyro smiled at this, none could stand before his awesome power, none could stop him.

A salvo of fireballs flew over head and crashed in the orcs not far behind him. Spyro defeated another guardian and caught a glimpse of a mass of spirits behind the guardian lines, casting fireballs into their enemy's ranks. Spyro remember dealing with these spirits, they were hard to surprise due to their amazing senses. Spyro had always managed to avoid these spirit fireballs they created when he attacked them years ago, but they were always a pain to deal with.

Spyro reached into his powers of earth and forced the earth before the spirits to shake violently as a great wall shot up blocking them from the rest of the defense. Spyro smiled at his deeds knowing that he had just tilted the odds into their favor.

* * *

The Great Guardian and his force of elites turned to look at the battle as the ground began to shake. They watched as the earth rose up, blocking their view of the distant battle. The Great Guardian led them on to their position, the Hall of the Celestial Caves. They entered and set themselves up to block the invaders from entered the sacred hall.

The Great Guardian stood behind the lines of elites and said to himself more than to his fellows, "Now we wait."

* * *

The orcs surged forward in a large wave that crashed upon the guardian line without doing much damage. Many of the orcs were cut down by the guardian's superior weapons. The larger orcs though held up better, taking at least two or three guardians before they themselves were felled. One orc in particular near Spyro managed to break through the line and swung his great blade wildly shattering the bodies of the guardians that were struck.

The great orc took several blows from advancing guardians that managed to evade the blade. Those who did land strikes against this crazed orc though found themselves to be the next thing to die. Spyro was quite impressed when the orc destroyed a guardian with just its fist.

The ranged weapon orcs began to fire off rounds of black arrows infused with dark energy making them lethal to the guardians. These evil projectiles also caused slowing of the enemy, corruption of the body making them immobile and even possession of evil energies creating a truly frightening warrior to even the orcs.

One such of these possessed guardians took four arrows before converting. The savageness and demonic strength quickly overtook the guardian driving it to madness. The defiled guardian swung his sword in a great arc, cutting down many of his former kin.

Spyro advanced further into the enemy's ranks nearly reaching the earthen barrier that Spyro erected. Spyro stopped for a moment and looked at the battle around of him. Surprisingly the guardians were being cut down by the numerous orcs per guardian. Luckily the army that Spyro commanded was still large enough to move onto the next target without the assistance of the other armies converging that would be here within a day's time.

Spyro pushed forward hoping to end one of many battles on the way to the Temple of Time. He thrust one of his horns into the neck of a guardian and swung his head at another, cracking its chest. The impaled guardian fell off his horn after cracking its comrade's chest up. Spyro proceeded by unleashing a large shockwave of ice and snow thus freezing the guardians. Spyro quickly followed up by releasing a tremor through the ground, shattering the frozen guardians.

Spyro smiled and looked at the large earth wall he had created and thought it was time to knock it down. He could feel through the earth that the spirits on the other side were trying to break through it with little success. He drew upon his earth powers once more and forced the bottom of the wall to crack causing the wall to lose support on spirits' side. The wall slowly shifted away from Spyro and his force and began to pick up speed as it leaned further and further towards the spirits that were doomed. Moments later the large earth wall crashed on top the spirits eliminating them as a threat for the rest of the battle.

Dust and other debris were flung up into the air and the forces of Malefor were forced to stop until the air was clearer. Once Spyro could see a few feet in front of him he called for the forces to advance and so they marched on towards their next target, the Hall of the Celestial Caves.

* * *

A great rubble shook the Hall of the Celestial Caves violently, but the guardians inside remained as they were, resolved and steady, shields forming a wall and spears forward. All was quiet for some time when finally the war cries and wild howls sounded as the forces of darkness approached the hall.

A moment later Spyro came into view of the defending warriors. Spyro smiled, but the Great Guardian had faced greater evils than this one and so his reaction was as cold as the stone warriors he fought with.

Spyro's eyes suddenly began to glow purple and his scales darkened. Spyro opened his mouth, but no words came, instead a beam of Convexity energy appeared, annihilating many of the warriors in the first two rows.

The Great Guardian hurried to preserve his group, "Stand warriors, this darkness is nothing to the light of the Ancestors."

The Elite Guardians moved forward and at that time, the army of evil and darkness began to pour into the hall. Spyro himself remained back while the forces moved forward into the hall. He was soon joined by Cynder who alerted the reinforcements of their position.

"I was wondering when you were going to go all out," Cynder stated as she looked at the battle in front of them.

"Not yet, that's for the Chronicler and our master," Spyro replied.

Cynder simply nodded and watched the orcs and elite guardians destroy one another. The ancient spears felled many of Spyro's warriors and the aged stone shields protected them from nearly all attacks made by the orcs. Again the dark arrows proven effective against them. The elites though required multiple arrows and a fair amount of time before possession or corruption occurred. Those that did corrupt, which was very few, turned on their own brothers in arms and felled at least the elite next to him before it was skewered by three or four elites near the corrupted.

The Great Guardian was not pleased with the sight before him, many of his fellow spirit warriors were dying. The ranks were thinning too quickly and the enemy was gaining momentum. The Great Guardian stepped down from his place behind the elite guardian ranks. He picked up his large shield which was covered in runic symbols, spelling out ancient prayers of protection to the Ancestors. He drew his great sword also bearing runic symbols which cited a prayer of guidance. The sword's blade reflected the white energy that gathered around it, adding to its strength.

"Clear me a path," the Great Guardian voiced.

Despite the sounds of battle every guardian heard the order and did as told creating an isle for the Great Guardian to join battle. The entity approached the front line and swung his great blade in an arc in front of him felling many orcs. Many of the warriors threw themselves at the Great Guardian and all that did were slaughtered. The ranged orcs took their shots that the Great Guardian only to find that their arrow were ineffective against the being's body of energy.

The Great Guardian cast aside his shield and threw his free hand forward unleashing a stream of white energy that cut through the ranks of orcs. Many of the orcs in the front ranks attempted to flee but many were cut down by his ether blade or his divine energy blasts.

More reinforcements arrived and were now sorely needed as the Great Guardian continued to cut down any foe. To Spyro's delight this force had a good number of Wyverns which quickly swarmed into the hall racing towards the Great Guardian. They fired off small fireballs that struck the Great Guardian, but had no effect on him. They swarmed around him and made quick strikes against his energy consisted body and retreating before he could land a strike.

The Great Guardian endured these strikes trying to develop a successful tactic to use against them. He had to worry as well about the orcs pouring into the hall once more. He waited realizing the best course to take. The orcs were nearly on top of him when he created a mass shockwave of energy that flew from his body at great speeds killing most of the evil creatures that were close to him. Sadly a few wyverns escaped the blast and so he decided to finish them off. He leapt into the air quickly rising up to their spot in the hall and swung his blade, cutting on in half and quickly ripped his blade out and swung again severing a wyvern's head from its body. He began to descend and touched ground a few moments later. he looked up to search for the last wyvern, once he spotted it he raised his hand and let loose another beam of energy, destroying the corrupt thing with unnatural accuracy.

The orcs swelled forward as more entered the hall and the Great Guardian again began his killing spree. Spyro's entire present force was destroyed and the only ones left in the hall were Spyro, Cynder, the Great Guardian, and about twenty or so elite guardians.

"To the Temple and our master," the Great Guardian commanded.

The elite guardians complied and stepped onto the pad and vanished moments later. The Great Guardian turned to face both Spyro and Cynder.

"You both would be wise if you gave up this siege and repented for your sins and deeds," he said.

Spyro growled, "And if we don't?"

"Death will come for you," the Great Guardian replied as he headed towards the pad.

"Come back here and fight you coward," Spyro shouted as the Great Guardian stepped onto the pad. Spyro and Cynder both hurried to the pad as the Great Guardian vanished. They got onto the pad and waited to be transported to wherever they would arrive.

The blinding white light faded as suddenly as it came and they were able to see again. The scene that unfolded before them was a beautiful sight, a crystal disc suspended in space. A vast blackness enveloped the space around the disc like a black curtain in the far distance, allowing only small points of light to shine through. There were not a great deal of stars visible, but enough to feel like they weren't alone. A bluish taint seemed to hang around the disc and glowed a bit providing the light in the space.

The Great Guardian stood at the far end of the disc watching the two before saying, "You look with wonder, evil ones would not do such a thing, there is still time, repent for your dark deeds, see the light."

"You don't understand…" Spyro started.

"Then you understand why you must die then," the Great Guardian stated as he charged forward with his sword ready to strike.

The sword swung at the two, but they managed to avoid the deadly blade. The Great Guardian was quick to follow up and went after Cynder throwing a fist made of energy and ancient stone at her. He struck her and she was thrown towards the edge of the disc, unconscious. The Great Guardian stood over her and positioned the tip of his sword above her body preparing to deliver the killing blow. As he was making the downward motion a powerful force threw the Great Guardian off balance and the next thing he knew he was struck with a blast of purple energy that threw him into the middle of the disc platform.

The Great Guardian got back to his feet trying to figure out what had caused such a powerful attack until he spotted Spyro standing protective in front of Cynder's form. His scales were slightly darkened and his eyes glowed white. The Great Guardian made a note of this and decided to take extreme care with Spyro unsure what else the dragon may be able to do.

Spyro glared at the Great Guardian waiting for his next move. The Great Guardian took a step sideways away from Spyro general area and one step forward. The entity slowly advanced, step by step all the while watching Spyro for his reaction to his slow but steady advance.

Spyro's reaction was constant, the glare of glowing eyes. It was not until the Great Guardian was twenty feet from Spyro did he begin growl as a warning. The being stepped back and Spyro stepped forward. The Great Guardian took a step forward each time Spyro did, neither wanting to make the first move.

Spyro grew bored of this and decided to make the first move. He let loose a blast of Convexity energy that the Great Guardian cut through with his sword, splitting the beam down the middle, leaving him unharmed. Spyro fired off three more beams of this powerful energy all of which the Great Guardian cut through. The ancient guardian advanced through these attacks making his way towards Spyro. Spyro decided to switch up his actions and combined the power of Convexity with the power of his elements.

The Great Guardian grew closer and Spyro decided now was the best time. A purple fireball covered the ten feet and exploded on impact with the ancient being's chest. The Great Guardian staggered backwards trying to get clear the smoke from the explosion. It was when he finally cleared of it that he saw Spyro diving through the smoke and into him.

The purple dragon crashed into the guardian before he could react or evade. The two hit the floor and were slightly dazed by the collision. The Great Guardian was first to get back to his feet and retrieved his sword which had left his grip. Spyro was slower and by the time he attempted to stand the ancient spirit was striding over to him.

The Great Guardian finished the distance between them quickly and stood before Spyro, looking down on him with unnerving eyes of pure energy, judging him for his actions and deeds.

The Great Guardian spoke saying, "You shall learn what it means to serve the darkness and you will get what you deserve…"

* * *

There you go. I hope everyone liked it. Please if you want this story to continue on review me so I know that people are interested. If you so desire you can PM me as well, just tell me what you think, I'm open to criticism as long as you are helpful. Thanks.

The Light is Coming! – Draco Arc Nova


	9. Chapter 9: Path of Destiny

**Sorry I have been out for a while but I delivered within the week as I stated on my profile so I'm for once on time with an update. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please review people, I know there are quite a bit of people reading this story, but I'm only getting four reviews top for each chapter if even that. Again enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Path of Destiny**

The Great Guardian let the words sink in hoping for Spyro to realize his mistakes.

"_I can't hind it anymore,"_ Spyro thought, _"But I can't risk the plan being known to anyone just yet. I have to fight my way out of this."_

Spyro leapt at the Great Guardian who caught him by the throat. Spyro struggled against the hard grip, clawing at the Great Guardian's chest with no avail.

"I see the light in both of you, why do you deny it?" the Great Guardian asked cocking his head to give a curious look to his otherwise emotionless face.

Spyro went for another attack, again he was denied any success, the guardian threw Spyro to the ground.

"You wasted your life," he said, "You were destined to kill Malefor and reestablish the age of peace. You must die or the corruption of your master will spread."

"_I can't even scratch him,"_ Spyro thought realizing that there was only one way out of dying, _"Its time."_

Spyro began by saying, "I do not wish for my master's corrupt to spread either, but I must do this to earn his favor so I may be-"

The Great Guardian struck Spyro's head with the pummel of his sword, cutting Spyro off.

The Great Guardian's blade was at Spyro's throat as he dragged out the word, "Die," in a ghostly whisper.

"_No, no, no, I didn't get to finish, damn you,"_ Spyro cursed in his mind.

Spyro watched as the Great Guardian ready his blade. Spyro looked over to Cynder's form once more wishing that they could have spent a life together.

"_Cynder,"_ Spyro thought, _"I love you."_

The Great Guardian thrust his blade down and all was silent.

Spyro looked up into the space above the disc for a few moments all the while wondering, _"Is this what it's like to die? I don't feel any different."_

"Rise dragon," the Great Guardian commanded, "I know there is light in you is there not?"

Spyro starred in confusion at the Great Guardian, _"Is he serious? How can he know that?"_

"Your reaction tells me it is so," the being replied almost as if to answer Spyro's thoughts, "My master told me to make you see that light and I have seen that you have. He would like to see both of you."

Spyro looked around in confusion trying to put the pieces together of the recent events. He spotted Cynder and rushed over to her.

"_Please be ok Cynder," _Spyro prayed.

The Great Guardian made his way over to the two dragons. Spyro heard his approach from the sound of rock clashing with the crystal disc.

When the footsteps ceased Spyro could feel the raw energy flowing from the Great Guardian as he said, "I can help."

The ancient guardian extended one of his rocky, energy imbued hands and for a moment nothing happened.

"_What is he doing?"_ Spyro thought.

Five tendrils of white energy slowly flowed from his fingers to Cynder's body. The white energy covered her.

* * *

Cynder's head pounded with pain as she flew across the crystal disc. She landed hard on the disc and a few moments later her vision blacked out. What felt like only a few moments after blacking out Cynder felt a great surge of energy fill her and the next thing she knew she was looking at Spyro with the Great Guardian standing behind him.

"What happen?" she asked.

"You have both been deemed ones of light," the Great Guardian stated, "Come we must hurry before Malefor arrives."

* * *

The Chronicler stood before a large bowl with liquid that glowed white with pure energy. In this bowl of energy he saw the battle that was taking place. He saw the end of the battle between Spyro and the Great Guardian and smiled.

"_They are finally seeing the destiny laid before them,"_ the ancient dragon thought.

The two dragons and the guardian disappeared from the image and the Chronicler knew that they have arrived. He turned to welcome his guests.

"Your deeds of late have been darker than most others in life," the Chronicler said, "Comparable to solely Malefor but luckily you are not like him."

"I take my leave," stated the Great Guardian who left to continue fighting the war raging on.

"How did you know?" Spyro asked.

"There are few things I don't know young ones," the Chronicler replied, "One thing you both should know is that there are three dragons that Malefor trained as his closest apprentices, closer than Cynder was."

"I heard whispers of them in the ape armies," Cynder replied knowing full well what this meant.

"Yes, it is what you think Cynder," the Chronicler said, "He was planning on destroying both of you?"

"_What?"_ Spyro thought, _"Why would he do that?"_

The Chronicler looked to Spyro in surprise, "I am surprised that you didn't see it first Spyro."

"Did you hear what I thought?" Spyro asked shocked by the Chronicler's statement.

"Of course I can," the Chronicler replied, "How do you think I got into your dreams all those years ago."

"Why would Spyro think of that first Chronicler?" Cynder asked.

"Because they are both dragons of great power," the Chronicler answered, "Spyro is Malefor's most direct and serious threat, although having control over him lessen the severity of the issue, but Spyro still remains a major threat to him."

"Why would he want to kill Cynder then with me?" Spyro asked.

"Because she is the source of your strength and will to fight his control," the Chronicler replied, "He knows you both have feelings for each that have grown strong. This overcomes all other loyalties…"

The two dragons looked at the ancient dragon waiting for him to finish but he didn't.

"Chronicler?" Spyro asked.

"He is here," the Chronicler replied, "I didn't think he would actually come here while I still lived."

"He told us he personally wanted to defeat you," Spyro replied.

"Well this should prove interesting then," the elderly dragon said.

* * *

The Great Guardian gathered what forces where left and made their last stand before the doorway that led to the interior of the Temple of Time. The only defenders left were two dozen elite guardians.

The battle that took place unfolded just like the others before it, many creatures of evil being felled while few guardians were being cast down that was until three dragons came.

Grex, Krelas, and Venirax unleashed their element of shadow onto the group of defenders killing them. The three broke off from their strike when a larger dragon landed in front of the group.

"Malefor," the Great Guardian said with distain, "Onwards my brothers, fell this demon."

The four surviving elites and the Great Guardian abandoned their positions and charged the great dragon.

Malefor swung his claws at the first ripping the elite apart, while the second thrust his spear forward only to be deflected by Malefor's tail that pierced the elite's chest. The Last two were felled by a blast of Convexity energy.

The Great Guardian used the bought time wisely by driving his sword into Malefor's left side. Malefor roared in pain as the ether blade entered his flesh.

"Fool, you were unable to kill me before," Malefor growled, "What makes you think that you are going to be able to kill me this time?"

"I need not to kill but to do what I must to defend my master and make sure you are unable to be victorious," the Great Guardian replied in a low ghostly voice.

Malefor fired a beam of Convexity energy at the Great Guardian who split the beam as he had done with Spyro. Malefor changed up his tactics by rushing the Great Guardian while he unleashed a torrent of flames.

The Great Guardian raised his hand the flames separated in front of him. Malefor continued forward not knowing of the Great Guardians action and collided with the invisible force that halted the great dragon. Malefor growled at the unexpected defense that the Great Guardian had summoned.

"You have not known my true strength before," the Great Guardian stated, "But now you shall."

The energy that made up parts of the guardian's body glowed more intensely. The pure white eyes of energy brightened immensely until energy flowed around his form creating an aura.

Malefor looked upon the Great Guardian with disbelief thinking, _"How does he have such power? I have longed for this strength but have not found a trace of it. I must utilize my powers."_

Malefor opened his mouth and out rolled a cloud of black mist that steadily made its way towards the fully powered guardian. As the cloud came into contact with the energy swirling around the guardian the energy gathered at the point of contact and eliminated the immediate dark energy. This continued until the cloud that Malefor created was gone.

"_How can that not have worked?"_ Malefor thought, _"It always works, how can he be above all others?"_

What remained of Malefor's forces gathered to his location at the front of the Temple of Time. The Great Guardian knew what he must do to secure the peace that his master had strode for since the position was given to him.

"Malefor," the Great Guardian announced, "By the authority of the Ancestors and the Ancients you will die as punishment for your corruption of your duty."

The Great Guardian extended his hand forward once more and an intense white energy beam flowed forth making its way towards Malefor's body. The power being put into this blast was so much that it wasn't all able to be contained within the beam causing arcs of lightning to travel up and down the beam's length.

The beam punched straight through Malefor's chest leaving a large gaping hole. The evil dragon looked down at his chest and was unable to speak. He fell to the ground gasping for air unable to supply his body with the oxygen it needed without most of his lungs and heart being present.

The Great Guardian immediately followed up by creating the pillar of light as he had done before the battles and floated a few meters off the ground. His body now was a mass of light that shown brilliantly in the gloomy climate of the White Isles. The aura around him grew by the second.

The ghostly voice could be heard saying, "Ancestors, my brothers I rejoin thee as my task is finished. May we have done what was required to protect this world from darkness."

The aura suddenly imploded on the Great Guardian before exploding outwards in a brilliant flash of white light. The wave of pure energy shredded the evil creatures of Malefor leaving nothing but stillness in its wake. The light faded and all was silent and still on the barren plains around the Temple of Time.

* * *

The doors of the chamber that the three dragons were standing in burst open and a strong gale of wind came through the doorway. In the wind they could feel a great deal of energy.

The Chronicler sighed and lowered his head, "Goodbye old friend. You have served most honorably."

"What happen?" Spyro asked trying to figure out what was taking place.

"The Great Guardian has returned to his Ancestor brethren and has taken Malefor with him."

"So he's dead?" Cynder asked for confirmation.

"Yes the great evil has finally passed," the ancient dragon replied.

As if to mock what the ancient record keeper stated the darkness of Malefor left seeking a new host and found two instead of just one. Spyro and Cynder's scales turned black and their pupils darkened immensely.

The Chronicler's eyes widened as he say this, "No, that's impossible."

A beam of black energy erupted from Spyro's mouth, piercing the great and ancient Chronicler. The hole in his chest was horrific and unsettling, cruel even for one of darkness to give to his enemies.

The Chronicler collapsed and stuttered out, "Y-you were t-t-to s-save us all…"

Spyro grinned as he replied with, "I chose the path of power and truth."

The Chronicler's eyes lowered as his breathing ceased. Hunter burst into the room covered in blood and breathing heavily.

"Chronicler! They are gone-" Hunter shouted as he looked for the dragon stopping though when he saw him died on the ground.

His eyes went to Spyro and Cynder who starred at him with darkened eyes, "How could you do this?"

Spyro and Cynder's answer came in the form of dark energy beams, which Hunter barely managed to avoid as he escaped back out of the Temple of Time.

Once he was a safe distance from the Temple of Time he turned growling, "I will have both you killed for your deeds."

**

* * *

**

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and as I mentioned earlier please review it's the only way we know what to work on or what to keep doing. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10: The Age of Darkness

Hey everyone, sorry for having to leave for a while, but I had to take care of a few things that take priority in life. I'm not officially back yet as I posted on my profile, but I hope to be back in a week, more likely two weeks. College work will take up time, but I hope to keep posting at a decent rate. There are only a few chapters left so thanks to all who have stayed with me through this. Please read and review people.

**Chapter 10: The Age of Darkness**

Hunter was standing in a small forest clearing, around him were Avalarians, Moles, and Apes unbound to Malefor's will, all willing to end the lives of Spyro and Cynder and thus ending the dragon race.

"Welcome to all who wish for darkness to vanish from our homes," Hunter said as he stood up from his spot on the edge of the clearing, "Most of us use to call dragons our friends and allies, sadly that was in a distant age. As all of us know the dragon race has declined due to civil wars and the introduction of super-empowered dragons, the purple dragons. All are dead from the conflicts they fought in no matter which side they took. Every last one died while fighting another purple dragon. The only one that survives to this day is Spyro the one that we all thought would save this world."

Murmurs ran through the crowd of creatures as Spyro's name was mentioned. Hunter waited for their silence that came a few moments later.

"I was at the War of the White Isles which took place three months ago. I watched darkness defeat the strongest power in the realm that remained true to its purpose. The Chronicler was killed by Spyro who has taken the power of Malefor making him even stronger than before. It's very well possible that there could be no limit to his power now."

"How can we defeat him then?" asked an ape, "There are many ape tribes to the west of the dark mountain of Malefor, but you say it will not be enough. What do you suggest?"

"That is why we are all here," Hunter replied, "There are few options and sadly none of them are solid plans."

"What do you mean?" asked a mole.

A growl from the woods sounded, "He means that he doesn't like to ask for our help."

The group turned from their various positions in the clearing to face the three large black dragons that entered the clearing, causing many to comment about the three to one another for a few minutes. The three dragons ignored the comments that they would pick up from the louder folk and continued to wait for main conversation to resume.

"What are you thinking Hunter of Avalar?" stated an Avalarian from a distant land, "These dragons betrayed their race to serve the Dark Master. How can we trust them?"

"You can't," growled Venirax.

"After Spyro and Cynder are dead that is," Krelas added.

"Our goals are the same until the two have fallen," Grex stated, "After that it will be different."

"This is what I mean Hunter," the Avalarian shouted.

"These three are the only ones who can stand up against Spyro and Cynder," Hunter sighed, "We need them as much as I hate to say it."

"What about Spyro's forces?" asked a mole, "What are going up against?"

"Spyro and Cynder have destroyed what armies were left after the War of the White Isles. They are killing anything that isn't a dragon," Grex answered, "If there are any left then they are too few in number and of little help to us."

The Avalarian from faraway lands had a companion with him who said, "Father what about the distant land?"

Hunter was quick to answer, "It will only delay the inevitable. Spyro and Cynder's darkness will spread over this land if we do not stop them soon."

"My son doesn't mean anywhere in this land," the Avalarian replied, "We live in the mountains to the east across the sea. Deep in the mountains we have found a pool that glows with a mystical blue light. When the pool is not lit up it is the purest source of water around in many miles."

"How does this pool help us?" asked Krelas who was getting annoyed by the lack of directness.

"It leads to a place that we cannot find in all the lands we have searched," the mountain Avalarian responded, "We can pass through and start a new world there in peace without the fear of the two purple demons."

"Malefor was killed so how can there be two purple dragons?" asked an ape.

"Cynder has become a purple dragon somehow," Hunter explained, "This makes the situation even more disparate."

"I think that this world through the pool is what we need," a mole stated, "Most of our kind are no warriors and desire to live in peace. If we can escape without a fight then that is the path that my kind would prefer."

"I believe that is what most of us desire as well," Hunter agreed, "The choice is simple now."

"What does that mean?" Grex asked, almost in disbelieve, "Are you suggesting that we just let Spyro and Cynder control this land?"

"Those who wish to live in peace through the pool will do so and those who wish to fight shall stay if they please," Hunter replied.

Grex's teeth showed as he growled. Hunter was slightly taken aback by this reaction until he realized why Grex, Krelas, and Venirax were so willing to help.

"_I cannot believe that I almost allowed them to fight with us,"_ Hunter thought, _"They would kill us all after we were victorious."_

The three dragons turned as one and left in anger from the abandonment of their plans.

When the Grex, Krelas, and Venirax where gone Hunter announced, "In a week's time we shall meet back here and head to the pool with all those who wish to come with."

The crowd dispersed into the forest each heading back to their families and tribes to share the plan with them.

* * *

Grex, Krelas, and Venirax cleared the forest a few hours later and were still enraged by the actions of the creatures they spoke to.

"We can still get help from others," Grex spoke aloud for his companions to hear.

"Who else is there?" Venirax asked.

"Yes explain further," Krelas stated, "Who else exists in this world?"

"Those that were damn for seeking power long ago," Grex replied.

"The Curtons?" Krelas asked with almost a laugh, "They do not exist."

Venirax agreed, "Yes Grex, the Curtons were a myth, a legend, no more."

"No they are real," Grex said, "The legends were made to keep any soul from entering that mountain that they dwell in."

"You mean the Mountain of Fire and Smoke?" asked Krelas.

"Exactly," Grex replied.

"How do you know they do exist?" Venirax asked.

"Because I found them," Grex answered, "They sought a place of isolation for their practices and I lead them to the mountains where they now dwell."

"You helped the demons!" Venirax exclaimed, "What drove you to help the cursed creatures."

"The damn spirits from ages past have no place in this world and you know that Grex," Krelas stated.

"Do not curse those who were made from curses," Grex growled, "You may find a greater curse placed on you if you are not careful. Now follow me and we will defeat Spyro."

* * *

A week passed and Hunter entered the same clearing from the last meeting and found many of the members waiting for him and the other leaders to make their way into the clearing. It was quickly agreed that they should head for the pool to escape the realm in fear of an attack from Spyro or Grex, Krelas, and Venirax.

The convoy travelled at a moderate pace for the size of the group. Hunter guessed that there was about a thousand refugees total and much to his surprise there was a very diverse population. He had almost expected more than half of the refuges to be Avalarian or mole, but there were plenty of apes, more civilized than Malefor's servants, and the mountain dwelling Avalarians.

Hunter has relieved to hear that all would accompany them through the pool and that none would be left behind to face certain death. This simply brightened his heart and he felt the hope that they would all finally be free from conflict.

"_Soon we will have a new home,"_ Hunter thought, _"Ancestors watch over us."_


	11. Chapter 11: Dark Pacts

**Ok so finally I'm back officially after my personal break. Thanks to everyone who actually stuck around. It's been a while but this story is nearing its end my friends. So stick around for a bit longer. Please everyone read and respond, tell me how I'm doing, just don't be a jerk and flame unjustly.**

Chapter 11: Dark Pacts

The trio of dark dragons flew through the night sky heading towards the cursed mountain far to the north. Krelas and Venirax flew behind Grex some distance.

"I find that he is hiding something important from us," Venirax quietly stated.

"I would not be surprised if there is something more to tell," Krelas replied, "Only now does he share with us that he helped the Curtons."

Grex heard all that his two companions said and thought, _"This may become more difficult than I thought. As long as they enter the mountain I have a chance to finish this."_

He turned his head back towards them and growled, "Hurry up, time is of the essence."

The two dragons growled in frustration at his command and increased their speed. For the next three hours they flew northward growing ever closer to the mountain that was their destination.

It was not long after another hour of fly when they began to descend towards the base of the mountain. It was about half way down the mountain's sides when Grex veered upwards into a small cave that went towards the core of the mountain in an upwards direction.

The two followed Grex into the cave unknowing of what may transpire in the depths of the cursed mountain. The tunnel began to change directions the further in they flew, its current course had turned downwards at a great slope almost causing Krelas and Venirax to collide with the stone. They quickly pressed on trying to keep up with Grex.

The tunnel twisted and turned half a dozen more times before the tunnel opened up into an extremely large cavern. Flames lit the cavern well enough for them to see a majority of the cavern. These flames were not from the earth or the mountain but made by someone or something.

A deep, rumbling chant was soft in the air, just audible to the dragons. Grex dove down towards the source of the sound and light. Krelas and Venirax followed him once again trying to keep up with him.

Grex saw the bottom of the cavern and fully extended his wings to slow his descent. A few moments later he landed heavily from the force he carried during his descent causing the rock and stone to fissure around him.

The chanting had stopped and the creatures that were causing it turned towards Grex. These creatures were grotesque, draconians without wing or element. All were the shades of black or ash grey from their tails to their horns on their head to their dull and almost lifeless eyes.

They gathered around Grex murmuring to one another. Krelas and Venirax landed outside of the circle worried that they themselves might be surrounded and in their minds' thoughts of their deaths came by a mass of little understood creatures that stood before them.

Grex's mind was thinking the near opposite; he knew these creatures well, more than any other creature alive. He had visited them here in the mountain many times throughout his life, but very rarely since joining with Malefor.

A low distorted voice sounded in the silence, "He returns as promised!"

The circle of draconians knelt down before Grex and began to chant again in their twisted and dark speech. Krelas and Venirax watched with confusion flowing through their minds.

"Krelas?" Venirax asked, "Are these not the same creatures that Grex spoke of?"

"Yes," Krelas replied, "He knew they would be like this. I see why he decided to come here."

The chanting died down and Grex spoke in their dark language uttering what sounded like a command to the creatures. The mass turned their attention towards Krelas and Venirax whose hearts went cold.

Grex motioned with his wing as he said, "Come."

They slowly made their way to him unsure if they were safe amongst these creatures which so much evil was spoken of. When they reached Grex's side they followed the draconians as they moved towards a small, dimly lit tunnel entrance. A few of the creatures took the lead acting as guides through the dark passage way.

It wasn't long that they travelled through the dark passages before they came to another cavern. Here there were no fires to light area and reveal the contents of the cavern. Krelas and Venirax could hear the draconians scuffling around, doing nothing to calm their spirits.

Both dragons were forced to the ground when what they guessed were the draconians landed on them. They struggled but the weight of the creatures on top of them were too great for them to fight back and before they could try anything else they were struck unconscious.

"Can't we finish the ceremony?" Grex asked, "It's been too long, we can't wait for them to wake up any longer."

"They must be awake for the ceremony to be completed," replied the draconian who stood before the two dragons that were bound to two of five rocks in the center of a large circle laid out by stones and platforms.

Many fires lit the area from small depressions in the floor, creating an eerie light. The draconian was the head of the group no doubt. He approached the bound dragons as four other draconians quickly came to his side. When the draconians were before the dragons he made some hissing and growling noises, when he fell silent the four rushed to the dragons, two per dragon and began chanting in their dark voices once more.

Grex watched them eagerly, hoping for this ritual to finally be over. He had been waiting for what he believed was four hours, far too long in his opinion. He had faith though in these creatures as he knew them so well. He had made the travel with them from the Realm of Curses to this realm shortly after its creation. Since then they have been occupying this mountain.

"_Finally,"_ Grex thought, _"Our ancient task will be completed and we may return with our prisoner."_

Krelas and Venirax's angry roars and curses brought Grex back from his thoughts.

"Grex what is this?" Venirax shouted, anger thick in his voice.

"This is the part you must play in Spyro's defeat," Grex replied, "Giving your lives for my ascension."

"Ascension to what?" Krelas growled.

"A full fledge demon," Grex answered, "I came here shortly after this realm's creation. The ancient evil is what we are here for. He was to be imprisoned for interfering with this realm. He was ordered to come back to explain his actions but did not return."

"Why are you doing this?" Venirax asked, "You're a dragon why would you want to be a demon?"

"You both are truly clueless," Grex commented, "I have always been a demon since I was sent from the Realm of Curses to bring the demon back. I took the form of a dragon to fit into the local population and learn what I could. Eventually at the appropriate time I would capture him. The creatures before you are lesser demons loyal to me and have accompanied me for this day."

"Why did you serve under Malefor then?" Krelas questioned, "What drove you to follow him instead of seeking out the thing you were looking for?"

"How do you think Malefor became so powerful?" Grex countered, "Not from his training, not from his gifts of multiple elements, no it was because the demon I sought possessed Malefor. Malefor was born a short time after the evil was defeated long ago. The demon saw its chance to destroy the dragons from the inside out. He possessed the first purple dragon adding to his already great powers. It's because of this he was able to kill every other purple dragon that rose against him."

"Malefor died," Venirax replied, "The demon is gone."

"No it's in Spyro and Cynder," Grex continued, "The demon possessed them seeing their power."

A draconian came before Grex and said, "Lord the demon we know who he is."

"What's his name?" Grex asked.

"Death," the draconian replied, "We have confirmed this with the traits he has. He kills instead of tortures like we do and prefers indirect ways to make his targets suffer, highly unusual characteristics. He is the only that fits the description."

"We are going to need every ounce of power from these for me to succeed," Grex stated, "We can waste no time. I'm sorry my friends but the time has come to prove your worth."

"Damn you Grex," Venirax spat.

"Do not be so quick to damn me as your soul will be damned to empower me," Grex replied with a chuckle, "Finish the ceremony."

Chanting instantly started up and sounds on rocks smashing against rocks formed the tempo for the chanting.

The head draconian came up to Grex and explained, "When the time is right you must utilize your power with darkness to your full extent and with that focus on taking their souls from their bodies. The ritual will destroy the conscious in the soul but will leave the power and energy perfectly intact. The souls will be absorbed then into you and you will be strong enough to defeat Death and bring him back to the Realm of Curses. We will await you at the rift within the realm."

Grex nodded showing that he understood what he was told. The ritual continued with the tempo steadily increasing along with the chants until the head draconian nodded to Grex. Grex let the darkness flow from him, expending all the darkness he commanded. A great form of pure black expanded from him and directed itself towards the two soon to be dead dragons.

"Let their suffering compel you to be merciless, let their anger fuel your powers, let your dishonor drive your revenge, let your duty purge the fugitive, and let their deaths bring you victory," the head draconian shouted.

The shadows covered Krelas and Venirax and seconds after being enveloped, their cries of pain and death filled the chamber with the chants of the ritual. The cries ceased as two orbs of soft light came from their bodies. The darkness quickly left the empty corpses of the two and surrounded the orbs, dragging them back towards Grex.

The two souls enveloped by shadows were absorbed into Grex's being. Immediately upon the absorption, his body radiated with dark energy and his form seemed to be of shadows more than flesh and scale.

Grex looked himself over very pleased with the appearance and the power he felt flowing through his form.

The head draconian approached in a bowed stance, "My lord you have succeeded, long have we waited for this day."

"The victory is not assured yet loyal servants," Grex replied quickly, "But we shall wait no longer to see how fate plays out."

With that said Grex threw himself into the air and flew through the tunnels to confront his prey who had evaded him for so long and finally will be defeated.


	12. Chapter 12: One Step Closer

**Second to last chapter! I hope you enjoy as I begin to finish this story. Sorry for the delay and the shortness of the chapter. Please R&R people, I love to hear your feed back.**

Chapter 12: One Step Closer

Grex flew with maddening speed southwards towards his adversary. He knew where Spyro and Cynder would be. Despite being possessed by a demon that was characteristically different from the rest of its kind, Death like all demon felt safe in ruins. The Ruins of Warfang would be the place of choice. It was vast enough that they could evade him with ease. The memory of the place would keep away any commoner that saw it.

It was not long before he reached the destroyed city. Grex landed at the highest point of the city, the Temple of Warfang. This was a placed that was surrounded by defenses and chokepoints making this the safest place in the entire city and undoubtedly where Spyro and Cynder would reside.

A strange feeling made Grex concerned. He felt the presence of only one not two as he earlier believed. Either Spyro or Cynder were absent.

"_I truly hope Cynder is gone,"_ Grex thought, _"It will be hard enough to kill Spyro but Cynder as well will be a challenge."_

Grex cautiously entered the courtyard of the temple. He didn't bother to search the courtyard with his eyes but relied on his darker sense. He felt no direct presence in courtyard and decided to push on.

Grex entered the temple itself finding it in complete ruins. The once wondrous interior was replaced by dust and debris. The floor was covered by pieces of the now almost nonexistent ceiling. Grex snaked his way through the chunks of large rock and fallen pillars until he found an archway with the doors cracked open.

Grex sensed the darkness that laid in that direction and knew that Spyro or Cynder were behind it. Grex steadied himself and prepared for the battle that would ensue. Grex gathered together his power as he passed through the threshold of the room. Upon entering he noticed that this room was in the same condition as the previous room.

Grex continued to scan the room for his enemy. He made his way around the debris and rubble until a purple flash caught his attention. It was good that he noticed this and if he had not his head would have connected with a beam of Convexity energy. The beam crashed into the large chunk of debris next to him throwing up dust as the beam ate through the stone.

The dust clouded his vision and he cursed, "Damn you Spyro. Your powers will not spare you from must happen."

A higher pitched voice that was distorted responded, "Spyro isn't here, it's just me."

The dust finally cleared and Grex saw who it was. He recognized the figure of the body, but not the color.

"Cynder?" Grex asked doubting that he was seeing correctly.

"I see that I still resemble something of my former appearance," Cynder replied.

"How did your scales change colors?" Grex questioned.

"You'll have to thank Spyro for that gift," Cynder replied, "After the Chronicler and Malefor died Spyro and myself gained great abilities and one such ability was to turn me into a purple dragon through the power of Convexity."

"I have no intention of fight you Cynder," Grex stated, "I'm here for Spyro and the demon within you."

"Come and get it if you can," Cynder growled.

Grex quickly unleashed a beam of dark energy at Cynder who avoided the deadly attack and countered by diving at him. Grex was unable to avoid the strike that she issued and her horns entered his form.

Grex growled and flailed about throwing her off of him. The pain vanished as soon as the horns left his body. He gazed down at himself and noticed that the shadowy form which he recently acquired displayed the wound but swiftly reformed over the area.

Cynder furrowed her eye ridges in frustration and fired off another beam of Convexity which caught the unwary Grex on his left upper hind leg and lower back, ripping through his form. He roared in pain at the injury but found the pain to fade away soon after and both of them watched as his shadowy form again covered the area as if he was never injured.

Cynder growled angrily and let loose two more beams, one ripping through this chest and the other through his neck. Again the pain came and again the should be fatal wounds where healed.

Cynder leapt at him again and thrust her tail blade through his form. Grex's shadowy form dissolved into a mist that formed itself next to her tail which had just pierced him.

Cynder was baffled by this and swung her tail using her blade to cut through him just to have the same event repeat itself. After several more attempts to slay Grex she backed away from him. Grex reached into his power just as he had done not too long ago and the shadows that made up his form started to leave his form and began to advance towards Cynder.

Cynder watched the mass of shadows move towards her, unsure of what it would do to her. She spent too long wondering and found herself nearly engulfed and at the last second struggled to get free but only found failure and the stoic stillness of death.

Grex focused solely on taking Cynder's soul and the portion of the demon he sought. The darkness held it firmly and dragged the soul and power into Grex's very being. Grex's roar of victory was great indeed as it could be heard from a good distance away. Grex felt his power and strength increase by great amounts.

Grex began to laugh as the shadows finished returning to his body, "Thank you Cynder, this is more than enough strength to kill Spyro and secure that damn rogue that has escaped me for so long."

Grex felt the air grow heavy with rage and anger, his darker sense picked up an extremely dark presence growing close to the ruins of Warfang.

He smiled, "Spyro."

The presence slowly grew stronger and stronger until Spyro himself crashed through the great doors of the chamber and landed his eyes fully lit with the powers of Convexity.

"Grex you bastard!" Spyro roared, "You killed her!"

Spyro quickly unleashed a powerful blast of Convexity energy that ripped through Grex's form which dissipated into the air. Spyro's face showed the signs of achieving some great vengeance.

Grex's form reappeared seconds later stealing Spyro's feeling of avenging Cynder as Grex said, "So it comes to this does it?"


	13. Chapter 13: Fates of the Dark

**Last chapter! Read and review, tell me what you thought. Thanks to everyone who read and a special thanks to everyone that reviewed. That's right if you review my stories you get 'special' put in front of the thank you. Enticing isn't it.**

Chapter 13: Fates of the Dark

Grex stated, "So it comes to this does it?"

"It comes to your death!" Spyro growled his voice growing more distorted by the word.

Spyro leapt forward landing just in front of Grex. Spyro lunged toward and bit into Grex's neck. The attack drew no blood from Grex as he no longer had any and after a few moments of waiting for Spyro to release him he tapped into his powers and dissipated before Spyro and reappeared next to him. Upon reappearing, Grex swiftly thrust his tail blade into Spyro's side, drawing blood which began to flow from the wound and trickle down his side until it pooled on the floor below him.

Spyro lashed out at Grex with his claws which passed through his form as he dissipated once more. Grex reappeared in front of him and thrust his horns towards Spyro's chest. Spyro was able to avoid the strike enough to attain any non-lethal wounds. Grex withdrew his horns from Spyro's shoulder and swung his tail blade at Spyro's neck who ducked beneath the strike and fired a beam of Convexity through Grex's head and continued the beam as he directed it towards Grex's chest.

Grex vanished into the black mist again and Spyro waited and watched for Grex to reform himself. The mist of darkness began to gather a few feet from him and Spyro unleashed a jet of purple flames at the point of gathering darkness that was Grex.

The purple flames struck the reforming Grex and cast him back into the shadow mist. Spyro foiled several more of Grex's attempts to reform himself but Spyro was growing tired of this and had not the strength to continue doing this for long. His wounds that Grex inflicted was costing him greatly and the never ending elemental attacks used to prevent Grex from returning were quickly draining him of his near limitless power, or so he thought it was.

Grex began to form himself before Spyro, who now was worn out and gave up on preventing the inevitably of Grex coming back, hunched over and breathing heavily.

When Grex was finally reformed he laughed at the sight of Spyro's condition, "This is such a disappointment truly, Spyro. Cynder put up more of a fight before I took her soul away from her."

Spyro growled and felt his anger bring him more energy which he focused and gathered until he could not contain the raging energy within himself and unleashed the unbridled force.

Grex witness only Spyro's form glowing purple for a mere second before a wall of Convexity energy rushed out from him and ripped through Grex's being which turned into the shadowy mist.

Spyro's breathing continued to be heavy as he felt the surge leave him. Grex's form reappeared a good distance away from Spyro who glared with hatred burning in his eyes.

"Glare at me all you want Spyro but you cannot defeat me," Grex stated, "I have transcended your power even with the help of the demon within you."

Spyro's face turned to one of confusion, "This is the power of the purple dragon, not of some demon."

"Oh but it is," Grex replied, "This is the sole reason why I'm here. The demon that is inside of you is why you gained such great power and why you must die."

"Why do you desire this…demon?" Spyro asked.

"Because I was sent to this world to bring it back to my realm for judgment," Grex responded, "The demon within you is a fugitive and an outcast."

"I still don't understand why?" Spyro replied.

"You don't need to understand," Grex stated harshly, "Surrender yourself so I may take Death back to our realm."

"No," Spyro replied.

Grex's eye ridge furrowed with anger as he growled, "I will not be denied the victory I have sought for countless years. If you will not willing summit then I shall kill you as I killed Cynder. You dragons are truly a foolish race, no wonder your race has failed."

The shadows that made up Grex began to reach towards Spyro who responded by unleashed a wave of Convexity from his body, repelling the shadow wisps momentarily. Spyro issued forth more waves of greater strength which only slowed the relentless advance of the darkness that spread around him to engulf him. Again a wave of Convexity was unleashed only to cease the advance for a second before the darkness closed in around him.

Spyro's temper flared as he realized that his death was approaching, bringing forth a far more powerful wave of energy that cut through parts of the shadows around him. The relentless advance of the shadows was brought to a standstill.

A raspy voice filled the temple stating, "Grex…you have grown powerful but you are still unable to stop me or even bring me back to our cursed realm."

"I have taken a part of you Death from Cynder," Grex replied, "It's you who has not the power to stop me."

"Unless the demon is fully consumed the power does not transfer," Death replied, "Leave me before I must cast you down."

"Again you mistaken your power," Grex stated bluntly, "You can either surrender and be taken back to our realm and have a chance at redemption and reform or you can be cast into the Eternal Abyss when I slay you."

"I would rather suffer the Eternal Abyss then surrender myself to a _lesser demon_," the raspy voice of Death added emphasis on the last two words as a means of insult.

"You will soon find yourself to be the lesser," Grex replied as he focused once more on the assault of Spyro's soul, trying desperately to overwhelm the waves of energy Spyro sent out.

Grex's anger towards Spyro and Death grew stronger every second that they resisted the inevitable. This anger was placed into the darkness that was attempting to consume Spyro's soul. The head draconian's words came into his mind.

_Let their suffering compel you to be merciless, let their anger fuel your powers, let your dishonor drive your revenge, let your duty purge the fugitive, and let their deaths bring you victory._

Grex repeated this in his mind and as he did so the darkness that was enveloping Spyro grew tremendously in strength and pushed through the greater waves of energy that Spyro unleashed.

Spyro realized as the darkness slowly closed in on him that despite his strength through Convexity he would not be able to survive this encounter.

"_Cynder,"_ Spyro thought hoping that somehow she would hear his last thoughts, _"I'll be with you soon my love. What purpose is there to be here without you?"_

With that last thought Spyro took every ounce of his power he had. This power mixed with his hate for Grex killing Cynder, and the thought of seeing Cynder again soon brought forth strength and determination that Spyro had never felt before. These feelings seemed to react with the energy he had through Convexity enhancing them greatly.

"Here I come my dear," Spyro whispered.

The energy exploded out of Spyro eliminating the shadows that sought to consume his very being. Grex watched in horror as his success slipped from his claws in a matter of seconds. The purple energy expanded from Spyro body at a stunningly rapid pace.

Everything that came into the contact with the emotionally enhanced Convexity energy was eradicated and wiped from existence. Within a few seconds of the release the entire ruins of Warfang and the surrounding plains were destroyed. The energy continued to spread as if to cleanse the land of the evil deeds that had taken place over the past centuries.

Incidentally the cleansing took place within Spyro as well as the surrounding landscape. Death, who had resided inside of Spyro and tainted his soul and mind was cleansed by the incorruptible force of Convexity, freeing Spyro from evil. The energy continued to escape Spyro cleansing the land which had now destroyed the beautiful and tranquil Valley of Avalar. The energy continued until it claimed the Mountain of Malefor and consumed the ancient place in Convexity. Spyro's last bits of energy were drained and the energy ceased its flow. Spyro was suspended in the air a great distance from the nearest patch of ground when the energy faded away.

He reverted back to his normal self, free of darkness and possession. His body began to plummet down towards the ground. His soul was barely able to remain within his body as he fell. He felt the Ancestors call to him and he knew it was his time. His soul let go of his material body and started on the journey to the Realm of the Ancestors were Cynder would be awaiting him.

Spyro's body continued to fall into the massive crater he had created that covered a distance that was beyond the sight of most. This would be the finally resting place of the most powerful dragon in existence and this place would never be disturbed by mortals.

* * *

Hunter was looking into a pool of water that glowed with blue energy. The blue energy within the pool flickered several times before it faded away. Hunter called over the Avalarian chief of those that lived in the mountains.

"What is it Hunter?" the Avalarian asked.

"The pool," Hunter replied, "Moments ago the light faded away and hasn't returned yet as it usually does."

"Let us give it a few minutes," the Avalarian stated.

The two watched the water for any sign of light but found none.

"Perhaps the pool has used its power up," the Avalarian suggested, "Come we will worry about this some other time. We must continue to rebuild my friend."

Hunter nodded as he stared at the pool, "Your right, this can wait."

The two turned and headed into the small town of wooden and clay buildings that were being constructed before them.

The pool though would show its mysterious light on days that were deemed important to the refugees but never would it allow them to return to the land they came from. This pool was named the Exodus Pool and was made into a scared place for them and would continue to be such through many generations of their existence in this peaceful place.

* * *

The Chronicler was standing in a chamber much like the one in the Temple of Time except that the colors were white and gold instead of blue and grey. He was dressed in similar fashioned robes of white and gold. He looked into a pool of golden liquid that showed the Chronicler the image of Hunter and the Avalarian walking back into their town.

"Take care of this place my friends, you have been given a place blessed by the Ancestors," he spoke to himself, wishing that they could hear his words.

He turned from the pool and looked at Spyro and Cynder who stood nearby also dressed in robes of white and gold, "We knew you both were destined to destroy the evil of the realm but we never knew it would take place like this. It is good to have you with us young dragons."


End file.
